When Worlds Collide
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Kagome loves Sesshomaru, but will a summer at his castle with his brother change that? Someone is trying to kill Kagome, and what's with Sesshomaru's business? All inside...Everyone has secrets, just some more then others.
1. The Begging

**When worlds Collide**

Authors note: I do not own Inu-Yasha! : P so lets get on with the story.

-Rolls eyes- yes I know, the flames are totally right! They are adults, Inu doesn't cry, and there are too many grammatical errors. It makes me seem like a complete idiot as a writer! I'm sorry. So, before any new chapters come out I'll be working on fixing the other chapters first. I'm sorry if this makes you mad. You may wanna read the new chapters but that's up to you. I will be making quite a few changes but the outcome of each chapter will be the same. Once again I'm sorry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Such a cute couple!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome put her arm around her Fiancés' arm. They were taking a walk, discussing their upcoming wedding in September. Kagome had a hint of excitement in her voice as she talked.

"Oh Sesshy! I can't wait to spend the whole summer at your castle. With you! I mean if I'm going to live there I might as well get used to the place. And also I think it would be great to really get some quality time with you! There's so much I want to know about you!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the ballistic girl with a slight frown.

"I told you not to call me that...my name is Sesshomaru. Wait, that's not what I meant to say... I'm so sorry Kagome but this summer I have some business to attend to. Both months. It slipped my mind, with all the wedding to think about and my work as the lord of the western lands..."

Kagomes' eyes narrowed, she was really counting on going to the castle, get away from her family, stay with her future husband. She bit her bottom lip. And he kept going on about "business" and she didn't know what the hell he was talking about because he hardly talked about himself. Not his family, not his work...she was _really _counting on learning those things this summer. She didn't want any secrets between them before she said "I do". She tried to act playful; ignoring the fact it was going to be a dull summer.

"But Sesshy is so much cuter! And anyways, that's all right, I can understand you going on business and all. I mean you have to work and... Your just always so busy so I should have expected it!"

Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was hurt. Not only could he sense it, but also he could see it in her eyes. Also the fact that she was rambling, she always did that when she was having extreme feelings. Like when he proposed to her. He smiled inwardly...it was four months ago, but he still remembered it freshly in his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was sitting beside him, leaning on him. They were watching the sunset together. It was her idea, like usual. It's not like he really liked doing these kinds of things. Kagome had changed him so much; she surprised him considering he was a full-fledged demon, and she, a human. But he loved how beautiful she was, he loved how talked, he loved her cheery smile and playful attitude. It was so weird. She was a human and somehow she had become a weakness to a Lord. A great Lord of the Western lands at that. She was cute. He loved her. He blushed in his mind, where were these feelings coming from? He was supposed to be a tough demon, not a mushy human. Well that's what he felt like around Kagome.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her boyfriend. Something was on his mind as he looked into her brown eyes. When she looked into his eyes, those two orbs of gold, she melted. She couldn't help it. She bit her bottom lip, an annoying habit that she had when she was thinking. What was on his mind? She didn't feel like going home yet, if that's what he was thinking. She smiled mischievously and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and went to whisper in his here.

"What?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as she came near, he loved her scent. He forgot that. Whenever she got near, those blasted butterflies went berserk in his stomach. And a chill went down his spine. He loved it when she was close. He wanted her to be close to him the rest of his life. He leaned over and picked up a ring and turned back to Kagome, who was turning red and surprise took over her eyes.

"Kagome...will you marry this demon? If you marry me, I promise to be with you every second after our wedding day. I will love you for the rest of my life."

Kagome's got wider as she started to cry tears of joy. Of course she would marry him! She couldn't be with anyone else. At least that's how it felt at that moment. That moment, she wished, could last forever.

"Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way! I just can't believe, oh my god, wow I love you."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Stopping her from babbling continuesly. Then he leaned over and they shared a passionate kiss, sealing their fate to one another.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback End

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru hated to see her so sad. He had to make it up to her. He knew somehow his next words wouldn't make her totally happy, but at least help out a bit.

"How about this Kagome? How about I go on my business trip this summer, but you spend July and August in the castle. You can help pick out some stuff you want for the wedding with the help of the servants. And, you can meet my stupid Hanyou brother, the only family I have."

Kagome gapped, she was so excited! She really wanted to spend the summer with her Sesshy but she decided, she would talk to his brother about Sesshy. About his secrets. If Sesshomaru weren't going to tell her she would seek out and find someone who would. And the wedding, she could pick out some stuff, without Sesshomarus' help. Also, she was surprised Sesshomaru even had family, never talking about any just led her to that conclusion.

"Oh Sesshomaru, thank you! I really wanted to spend the summer with you but this is going to be great? It's June 20th so when should I start packing? When will you pick me up? And..."

Kagome was ready to slap herself. Her and her stupid ramblings when she was at extremes. Sesshomaru grinned at her exasperation and put a finger to her lips, shutting her up.

"It's ok, you can start packing your stuff now. And I will send a carriage to your house; it will take you to my castle on July first. Too bad that's the day I leave."

Sesshomaru frowned at the last sentence. He wouldn't be able to really hangout with her when she got there. She'd be at the castle after lunch and then he'd be leaving at 2:00. Not much time at all, but he'd be able to introduce her to the servants and stuff and show her the rooms and stuff. He hated himself about saying stuff twice. He was so flustered.

"Ok Kagome, I'm going to drop you off at home now and then Ill see you in 10 days."

Kagome frowned.

"Ten days? I thought I'd be able to see you in between."

Sesshomaru grinned slightly once again at the pouting girl in front of him. It was hard not to. She was so adorable when she pouted.

"Yes ten days, remember, I have to get the castle ready for your stay, and I also have to get ready for my business trip. If you need anything send a letter."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking down at her with affection and put an arm around his neck. And leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"What if I need you?"

Sesshomaru was still grinning, she was so charming when she tried to act stupid. He was about to respond, but Kagome knew his answer. So she put her index finger on his lips, and then replaced her finger with her lips. It was satisfying. Sesshomaru put an arm around Kagomes waist and pulled her closer. If he was going to be away from her for two months he might as well make use with his time with her. He slowly started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Kagome gasped slightly. He could be so gentle. He made his way back up and started to kiss her, picking her up and pinning her to a nearby tree. His tongue starting to pry at her lips to open them. Kagome quickly greeted his tongue and let her own tongue explore Sesshomaru's mouth. A few minuets later Sesshomaru pulled away. Leaving Kagome to pant.

"I have to go now."

He said it so calmly. He was still Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I have some work to do." He had complete control.

Kagome tried to pull on his collar so she could continue but he resisted.

"Come on, it can wait! Please Sesshomaru?"

"No, it can't. I'm sorry."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Sesshomaru then grabbed Kagome and headed to Kagome's house. Kagome complained a bit on the way. It had really irritated her how he just stopped. He finally got to her house and dropped her off in front of the door. Sesshomaru embraced her before leaving.

"Bye Kagome..."

Kagome bowed and once he was out of site she headed into the house. The first one to see her was her brother, Souta.

"Hey sis! Were you out with Sesshomaru again? I don't see what he see's in you! I mean he's a Lord! He can get any girl! Why you?"

Kagome could feel a vain pop as she wrestled her brother to the ground. He wasn't going to get away with that.

"Hey get off of me! Mom!"

Kagome's petite mother soon appeared, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. She had just been cleaning the dishes obviously. The young adopted kitsune at her heels.

"Kagome get off of your brother! Seriously. You're a lady of 16 and getting married soon yet you still decide to roughhouse with your brother of 11. It's not very becoming of you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. That was her mother all right. Always ranting on and on how Kagome was now a "woman" and was getting married to a Lord so she would have to be more of a lady. It kind of annoyed Kagome even if she knew her mother was right. She got off her brother. Her brother scoffed as he got up and dusted himself off. His mother went over and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him off into the living room.

"It's time for your lessons...Grandpa is waiting in the living room for you!"

Kagome watched until her concentration was broken by something grabbing her leg. She looked down and smiled.

"Hey Shippou!"

She picked up the young fox in her arms. The kitsune hugged her in return. He then gave her a quizzical look.

"Where were you Kagome? Mom was going to get you to make cookies with me but you weren't here?"

"I was with Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Again? Kagome, your always with him. I miss having you around!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to be around for the next 10 days. But then I'm leaving for the summer. But shhh it's a secret. Don't tell anyone, k?"

The kitsune nodded, excited at the fact that he now shared a secret with his big sister. Well she was kind of his sister. The Higurashi's had adopted him at a young age when his father had been killed. Ever since that day he had grown very attached to Kagome. Kagome guessed she could spend the ten days with her family. Maybe it would be ok to get a break from her fiancé?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I added a lot of stuff at the end. So...yah! Someone said that the game they played was very childish, and I kind of agree. So there you go.


	2. The First Day we Met

Authors note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

And...this story is about to get interesting. I'm sure you noticed on the description is said KI (Kagome Inu-Yasha) KS (Kagome and Sesshy) we know that one and SM (Sango and Miroku) hmmmm I wonder how this is all gonna turn out? And what's with the "Business" that Sesshy has? Hmmmmm read on!

**Chapter 2: The first day we met**

When Sesshomaru got home it was time for dinner so he went to the dining hall where his brother was waiting at one end of the table. The servants were preparing the table.

"Where the hell have you been Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at her brother, confused. When did HE start caring where he was? In fact Sesshomaru half expected that his brother wanted to kill him.

"Is it really any of your business Inu-Yasha? But if you must know, I was with Kagome."

Inu-Yasha stared at his brother.

"Your fiancé right? Hmf, probably just another stupid human. I bet she's ugly! Hey, what the hell did you do with her? Your were gone the whole fricken day. I mean you only stayed out with her this long when you were proposing."

Sesshomaru blushed as he remembers the events of today. His little game.

"Yah, well can't I spend time with my fiancé? And anyways what are you talking about stupid human? I seem to recall that you are half of one, so shut up."

The last comment shut Inu-Yasha up. Sesshomaru continued.

"As you may or may not know, I have to go on a business trip for the summer. And I had totally forgotten that I promised Kagome that she could spend the summer with me, here in the castle. I couldn't go back on my promise, so I told her she could spend the summer in the castle with you and the servants."

Inu-Yasha nearly choked on the milk he was drinking. And got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? She can't stay here. I'M staying here. In fact I also live here so shouldn't I have a say in who stays?"

Sesshomaru wanted everything to work out so he sighed.

"Yes, you do. But considering I am currently the owner of the Castle and the Lord of the Western lands, I could get you kicked out in a minuet. Further more, I was going to say that you are allowed to bring one friend for the summer."

"One? But I have TWO friends!"

"Fine two friends, and that's it. Who is it?"

"Sango and Miroku"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Them. He thought that his little brother probably had the worst taste in friends. Sango was alright. Sesshomaru got along with her. He just couldn't stand that perverted monk, Miroku. Miroku would always touch the maids asses, causing them to retaliate and he was afraid that the maids may sue Sesshomaru for Miroku's problems. But he did promise his brother the two friends.

"Fine two friends, but there's a catch. You have to spend 3 days with Kagome before they can come over and not a second less."

'Damn'

Inu-Yasha thought, upset.

'I'm going to be stuck with her three days, alone. God how I wish I had only invited Miroku.'

"So what's this trip for?"

Sesshomaru glanced up at his brother from where he was eating.

"It is none of you business, so shut up and eat your food. It's getting cold."

Inu-Yasha ignored or didn't hear what his brother had to say considering he was already stuffing his face with everything he could eat. Sesshomaru gave his brother a disgusted look.

"You eat like a pig."

Inu-Yasha, who once again didn't hear because of concentrating didn't notice his brother get up and head towards his room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At Kagomes'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and blissful. She remembered her sweet little game with her Sesshomaru. She sighed at the memory. And got ready for the day. She went downstairs where everyone was at the table waiting for her so they could start breakfast.

"Good morning everyone! Guess what? Lord Sesshomaru asked me to stay at his castle for the summer. Even though I know he said it has to be away on a business trip I'm sure he'll come back early to hang out with me."

Everyone at the table looked up at her amazed at her attitude. She'd only been this happy since the day Sesshomaru proposed. At the table were her brother Sota, her mom, her dad, and her grandfather who lived with them. Oh, and an adopted young Kitsune they called Shippo. Kagome giggled to herself. Remembering how she had called her Sesshy Lord Sesshomaru. It made him sound tough even though he was a big softie around her. She remembered the first day she met him like it was yesterday.

oOoOoOoOo

Flashback

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome was playing in a field. She was 15 at the time. She was watching her little brother Sota. She noticed a river close to the field so she decided to go and check it out. Sota noticed her and reminded her not to go there because mom and dad said not to, but Kagome didn't listen. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water. It was hot that day. Out of nowhere a big gust of wind swept her in the river. She didn't know how to swim and would surely die from drowning. Sota saw and ran for help. Luckily Sesshomaru was traveling on Ah and Un and noticed the girl in the water. He would have just left her to die. She was just a pathetic human. But something told him to go. Something told him to save her. So he went down and pulled her out of the water. She couldn't breath. She had a lot of water in her lungs. Sesshomaru knew what he had to do but it wasn't something he was totally willing to do. Mouth to mouth resuscitation. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky pleadingly.

"God no..."

But it was the only way. He bent down and did it. Kaogme regained consciousness and coughed up all the water. Sesshomaru was still leaning over her as she came to. She stared at him, wondering why in hell he was still over her. Sesshomaru noticed this and moved over blushing. Noticing that the man beside her had saved her life she leaned over and hugged him. This made Sesshomaru blush even more. Also happening to make him wetter then he already was.

"Thank you for saving me"

Sesshomaru was surprised and didn't know what to do. Surprising himself he liked that he hugged her. Noticing feelings he was getting from this he pushed her off of him and got up. Putting his right arm behind his next, scratching behind his neck He stared at the ground embarrassed. Kagome saw this and giggled.

"Well... ummm...I...I gotta go."

Kagome giggled even more and looked up at him.

"Will I ever get to see the man who saved my life again?"

Sesshomaru was practically a red apple as he headed off to climb back onto Ah and Un.

"Uhhh...yah...whatever...."

And from that day on, Sesshomaru would follow her around, thinking she wouldn't notice even though she did. He'd watch her all day. Until one day when they finally came face to face again and...well...they ended up dating and stuff...

oOoOoOoOo

Flashback End

oOoOoOoOo

She sighed. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She turned to see Sota was poking her with his fork. Everyone in the table was staring at her.

"What?"

"You were falling asleep at the table"

Kagome blushed. She was really busy in her world thinking about Sess instead of the food in front of her. Scrambled eggs...her fav. She grinned, cold though. But it was her fault so she didn't feel too bad about it.

oOoOoOoOo

At the Castle

oOoOoOoOo

The castle was bustling. Getting the place ready for Kagome's arrival in 2 more days. The maids were having fun by trying to guess what Kagome looked like. Sesshomaru was packing and getting ready for his trip. And as usual Inu-Yasha was somewhere on the grounds. Doing absolutely nothing. Inu-Yasha was still kinda upset about the whole Kagome thing. He had planned on keeping the whole castle to himself and his friends. Which didn't make sense. For fun, considering he was board, he tried imagining what she looked like. She wasn't a looker probably because a girl like that could get anyone she wants, and Sess prob wouldn't be that guys. She's probably very obedient and a little angel. He knew Sesshomaru loved to be in charge. And lets see...She was probably a witch because Sesshomaru wouldn't be the kind of guy to act the way he's acting and... He drifted off.

oOoOoOoOo

2 days later

oOoOoOoOo

All the maids and Sesshomaru were waiting outside the castle gates. Waiting for Kagome to arrive. Sesshomaru had a tux on and was ready to help her out of the carriage when she got there. Inu-Yasha was supposed to be there too, but he was in his room watching from the window. He was board and he had to watch a witch come and live with him. Great. What a perfect day. All of a sudden Inu-Yasha perked up. He went onto his balcony to make sure he heard right. The carriage was just around the corner. Sesshomaru also herd and was ready to welcome his bride to be. The carriage looked as though it was carrying royalty, but Inu-Yasha wasn't surprised considering he knew that Sesshomaru felt as though this girl was a princess. The carriage was lead by two white stallions and the carriage it self was pure white with gold trimmings. And then she stepped out. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and his mouth was on the floor. He had been wrong. She was beautiful. She had a beautiful shade of brown in her eyes. Her long dark hair surrounded her shoulders. And her face was perfect. She wore a Golden necklace. And a purple summer dress, even though it was simple, the women wearing it made it seem like a ballroom dress, matching every curve of her body. Sesshomaru held out a hand and helped her out. He kissed her when she reached the ground. Inu-Yasha knew that everyone who was watching felt the same way as he did. He had to look away. She looked so delicate. But he still had to fufill his plan. His plan to annoy her out of the Kingdome so he could be alone. But if he looked at her any longer. He felt as though he might fail.

0o0o0o0o0o

Authors note: Oh yah! 2 chapters in a day! XP this story is getting good....hmmm...


	3. The Castle

Authors note: I still.... sadly do not own Inu-Yasha!

Ok, so we have introduced Inu-Yasha, Kag, and Sesshy now to tell you their ages.

Kagome-16 Inu-Yasha-16 Sesshomaru-18

Now, on with the story. Oh and grammar mistakes.... Ill try and fix that!

Chapter 3: The Castle 

Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Why are all the servants here?"

Sesshomaru grinned back.

"Because I want them to meet you."

Kagome smiled. He could be so sweet. She went over and shook each of the maids and servants hands. Saying glad to meet you here in there. She noticed that as they were going in Sesshomaru had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Sess?"

Kagome grabbed his arm like she had done 10 days ago. Sesshomaru looked at her tenderly and explained that he had to go in an hour so he wanted to show her her room and then he'd have to leave.

"Awww that's too bad.... I thought we could talk privately in my room before you left."

"I will, that's why Ill show you your room and then talk to you then leave."

They walked the long corridors of the castle until they reached her room in the left wing on the third floor. As they were walking past a certain door. The door opened. Reveling a pissed Hanyou.

"Hey! What the hell is that trash doing in my wing?"

Kagome looked at him enraged and Sesshomaru growled.

"She's staying in the room next to yours. Is that ok? Because even if it isn't I don't care."

Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru aside and started to cuss out Inu-Yasha.

"Who the hell are you calling trashes? You're the trashy one! Look how filthy your room is! Your stupid!"

Her words trailed off when her eyes fell on his head where to dog-ears lay. She thought they were adorable and wanted to touch them but knew not to otherwise. She bit her bottom lip. Sesshomaru noticed and dragged her to the next door.

"You think I'm hot don't you!"

Inu-Yasha smiled making her mad was fun, but boy, he wasn't expecting a woman so delicate looking to cuss like a man. Before being pushed into the room Kagome yelled two words to Inu-Yasha.

"Egotistical maniac!"

Sesshomaru put a finger to her lips to make her calm down. She stopped. She giggled in fact.

"Now lets talk privately! Who the hell was that?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"That's my younger brother Inu-Yasha. He'll try to annoy you but he'll stop eventually."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru not looking too comforted by his words. But decided to forget about it. She leaned over and started to kiss him. But after a few minuets of that Sesshomaru looked up at the clock on the wall wide eyed and pushed her gently away.

Kagome looked confused.

"I'm sorry Kag I have to get my stuff and leave in 15 minuets."

Kagome sighed, looking slightly annoyed. She was actually enjoying their little private conversation. She noticed it took them 20minuetes to get there in the first place, talked to Inu-Yasha for 5 minuets, and had been having their conversation for 15. But it would really take 5 minuets to get to her room; they just stopped along the way to see some of the other important places in the castle. She obediently followed Sesshomaru out of her room. Stopping in front of Inu-Yasha's door to stare at it and then keep on following her love ahead of her. All the servants were at the front when the carriage for Sesshomaru arrived. Kagome stood by sulking, and kissed her fiancé good-bye. She watched the carriage leave and the servant's head back into the castle. Little did Kagome know that she too was being watched. By Inu-Yasha. He had decided that maybe she wasn't so pretty. She was really mean to him so he was going to be mean to her. She was in the garden by the pond, and boy was she in for the surprise of her life.

Kagome had taken her shoes off and was dipping her feet in the pond. She watched the water form ripples as she splashed he feet. All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands with claws push her into the pond. She turned around to se Inu-Yasha laugh at her hysterically. It wasn't deep but she had mud on her clothes face, hair, everything. She growled with frustration and got out and started to walk away. But she stopped, she had an idea. Inu-Yasha was still laughing facing the pond. So with all her strength she ran at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha turned around just in time to see her jump on him.

"Ooooofff"

And with a splash Inu-Yasha landed into the pond, his back in the water, and a muddy girl straddling him with her legs at his torso. Her arms holding her her up with her hands above Inu-Yasha's shoulders. She leaned down just close enough to smell his scent and whispered in his ear.

"Checkmate!"

Inu-Yasha blushed but you couldn't tell with all the mud on his face.

"Damn"

How come Inu-Yasha hadn't sensed her coming?

"Get off me!"

He turned the tables and flipped her on her back and now he was on top in the same position except his hands were holding down her wrists. He smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all? He pushed that thought out of his mind and leaned closer to her like she had done before, but he could smell her scent from a mile away. He had to admit, she smelt good even with mud on her. He whispered in Kagomes' ear.

"Over my dead body!"

Kagome laughed and tried to push him away. Inu-Yasha let go and was trying to leave but slipped in the mud. Kagome was hysterical. That is until Inu-Yasha threw mud at her face. And so it went on the rest of the afternoon. They were flinging mud over and over again. One time she hit him really hard so he straddled her again. A maid saw this in the window and alerted another maid. The other maid laughed and said that Inu-Yasha would never hurt a fly so they shrugged it off and kept' on cleaning. Kagome pushed him off and flung sum more mud at him.

"You never give up do you?"

Inu-Yasha was laughing he really meant it. He would have left by now if she didn't keep flinging it at him. Kagome laughed.

"Give up on fun? No way!"

Inu-Yasha looked at her. How could she be the one that was with his cold brother? His brother hated fun and was serious. He laughed; he was having way too much fun with her. He needed to get back to his plan.

"You look and smell like ass.... and I'm saying all the..."

Before he could finish he had a mouth full of mud and Kagome left into the castle.

Inu-Yasha wiped the mud away from his face and was spitting out mud. She was fun.

The same maids were watching and laughing. They always watched Inu-Yasha. To them it was fun. He was always acting strangely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's Room

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got into the warm bath soaking and washing herself. She finally got all the mud out of her hair. She grinned at the thought of Inu-Yasha on top of her. She remembered how he said...

"Over my dead body"

She had to admit though, both the brothers had very NICE body's'. Sesshomaru, she just knew because of one time he took his shirt off to swim with her. After her little experience she quickly took swimming lessons. And Inu-Yasha, she knew because not only was there mud in that pond but water too! Which had made his shirt stick to his chest.

She sighed. She felt bad. She wasn't supposed to check out other men. She was getting married. All of a sudden she heard footsteps outside her door. She started to panic as she heard knocks at the door. She asked who it was and in a creaky voice someone replied that it was the maid and that her dress was cleaned. So she told them to leave it on her bed, when she remembered that she hadn't given her dress to anyone, it was on the bathroom floor. Her eyes widened as one word popped into her head. INU-YASHA!

Inu-Yasha chuckled to himself. He would get her back. He thought she was on the toilette so he slowly opened the door. As a shriek filled the castle.

"INU-YASHA!"

Inu-Yasha turned around and slammed the door. Had he just seen Kagome...? NAKED?! He was wrong. She was in the tub. Not on the toilette. He was a deep shade of red. He was breathing heavily, holding the door shut as to stop himself from opening it again.

The doorknob turned and someone that could only be Kagome shoved the door open. She shoved it all the way open. Squishing Inu-Yasha in between the wall and the door. She finally opened the door and Inu-Yasha was staring at her. She was giving him the coldest look he had ever seen. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun and she was wrapped in a towel.

"Get Out of my ROOM!"

And that's exactly what he did. And as he was leaving she was swearing she would kill him one day. Once Inu-Yasha left Kagome herself was the deep red. Not even Sesshomaru had seen her naked. She swore she would get Inu-Yasha back. She would kill him in his sleep or embarrass him somehow. But she would get her revenge.

Kagome put on a pair of hoop earrings and a cute skintight mini dress for dinner. It was black. She tied her hair into a pretty bun with chopsticks with two pieces of curly hair in the front. She also added a cherry blossom on the side of her head. No one could resist her now. She had a great idea that would blow Inu-Yasha into smithereens. She smirked. Revenge could be so sweet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Dang I'm going to have so much fun in the next chapter! Heh heh heh or should I say KAGOME is going to have fun! And please, all you Sesshomaru fans, sum of this like the ending might hurt! -Runs away before the Sesshy fans come-


	4. How Sweet! Revenge!

Authors note: -sigh- I still do not own Inu-Yasha

And this chapter you'll love. It's more like a romantic/comedy chapter!

**Chapter 4: How Sweet! Revenge!**

Kagome finished putting on her makeup and put on a pair of strapy heels and looked at herself in the mirror. Her plan was simple. Get Inu-Yasha to say she was beautiful. One of the things that would make him mad. It would work. She grinned. She would play him like a little toy. She couldn't believe she was thinking about his body before. So disgusting he was such an ass. She smoothed out the creases in her dress and headed to the dining hall. She felt eyes on her as she was going. All the maids and servants were staring at her.

'Perfect'

She thought glumly.

'Now I got the servants thinking I'm a slut, oh well it'll be worth it to see the look on Inu-Yasha's face when he finds out she tricked him.'

She grinned evilly. It's not like she dressed this way all the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Dining Hall

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha had come down early and was already at his place shoving food into his colossal mouth. The maids stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kagome at the top of the stairs leading into the dining hall. Inu-Yasha could hear the click clacking of Kagomes heels as soon as she left her room. He looked up and stared. Not because of how she looked but wondering how the hell she walked in those things. But then made his attention up to what Kagome had worn the dress for. Kagome made sure she had Inu-Yasha's attention before she headed down the stairs. Inu-Yasha stared the whole way. The heels amazed him. He watched her sit down. He wondered if she dressed this way all the time. She didn't bend over or do anything slutty to get his attention she acted like herself, just a really nicely dressed self. He gulped causing him to start choking on the piece of bread he was eating.

"Shit!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and went over and started giving Inu-Yasha the Heimlich maneuver. Which not unexpectedly was hard in a mini dress and high heels. She felt his abs and nearly died right there. Inu-Yasha coughed the bread half way across the room hitting one of the maids.

"Oh my god!"

Kagome went over the maid to see how she was doing, and tried to help the maid up but she couldn't bend thanks to the mini dress. So she held out her hand. But when the maid pulled she was feeling kind of weak because she used her strength for Inu-Yasha. So when the maid pulled she pulled Kagome down. And Kagome hit her head and went unconscious. She managed to say one word before she blacked out.

"Great"

Everyone who watched the whole scene were practically pissing their pants.... including Inu-Yasha...until he noticed Kagome wasn't moving and he ran over to her, straddled her and started shaking her.

"Wake up Kagome. Wake UP!"

When everyone noticed the seriousness of the situation everyone stopped laughing and it went dead silent. Inu-Yasha picked Kagome up bridal style and headed upstairs.

Everyone stared at him so he turned around to explain what he was doing.

"I'm taking her to her room and going to try and wake her up. Save some food for me and Kagome please?"

And with that he headed up the stairs. When he got to her room he laid her on the bed and stared at her. She looked so innocent when she slept.

"You look so beautiful..."

Kagome had woken up to hear Inu-Yasha say that. But her head kind of throbbed and she'd use it against him after he explained what the hell went on. She gave him that stare and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh your awake! That was some spill you took. You saved me from choking and then tried to help a maid up that I hit with the piece of bread that you got out and she pulled you down and you collapsed. That dress and heels your wearing didn't help."

Kagome blushed.

"I was trying to get you to say that I was beautiful so I could use it against you. But I guess the plan kind of backfired hunh!"

Kagome pretended like she really didn't hear him say that.

"Yah it kind of did. But that would've been really mean. Want to go eat now? The food is waiting for us. But you know...you look like a prostitute in that dress."

Kagomes eyes got wide and she kicked him off her bed with the heel of her shoe.

"OWWWWWW! That hurts yah know!"

Kagome gave him a sarcastic look and laughed.

"Its suppose to."

"Wench!"

Kagome's eyes got wider as Inu-Yasha smiled like an idiot and ran out of the room. With Kagome running straight at him with her shoes in hand. When she reached the staircase to the dining hall and everyone was staring at her. A maid stared at her sympathetically.

"Inu-Yasha what the hell did you say?"

Inu-Yasha grinned.

"That you peed your pants."

Kagomes eyes were wider then ever as she started to hit Inu-Yasha with the heel of her shoe.

"I'm just joking, they feel sorry for you when you hit your head."

Kagome blushed; it was going to be a long two months. Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome and sighed. She was such a stupid wench. But he had to admit he liked the dress on her. Not to say he liked her or anything but physical attraction was normal. It wasn't like he liked her. She was such a dumb chick. Sesshomaru could have her. What would Inu-Yasha want with her anyways? He got up from the table and started to leave. Maybe he didn't have to annoy her so much if he just left her alone. He could go into the surrounding forest.

Kagome thanked the maids and apologized for any problems she may have caused and excused herself from the table. Heading to her room. When she got in her room she let out a sigh and stepped out onto the balcony. She had never really looked around the castle. It was beautiful when lighted with the light of the moon. There was a forest around the castle. And a stream she could here but couldn't see. Of course, there was also the garden. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't really much to do. Maybe she could bug Inu-Yasha tomorrow? Yah, that was a good idea. What she didn't know was that she'd have to find him first. She bit her bottom lip and went back into her room and doubled over on the bed in


	5. Catch Me if you Can

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha, blah blah blah

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: Catch me if you can!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and happy. She went downstairs and sat at the dining table. She watched as Inu-Yasha gulped down the rest of his food and went outside. Kagome looked down at her plate. She said a silent. 'Yes' when she looked down because on her plate were two pancakes and some orange slices. She had toast on the side a tea to drink. She loved this meal when someone else made it. Her mom wasn't the best cook, so the last time her mom gave her pancakes Kagome nearly died of food poisoning. But maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But she did feel kind of ill afterwards. She ate it all and decided to change before she went after him. She put on a sleek bathing suit underneath and a white cotton summer dress with short sleeves. She was thinking of playing in the river a bit before looking for him.

She sighed as she felt the wind in her hair as she left the building. It was hot outside, but the wind cooled it down to a manageable heat. She looked around, looking for a hint of where Inu-Yasha was. Oh boy was she was ready to cuss him out. She followed her ears to the stream, took off her dress, and started to swim in the stream. The cool water felt nice on her skin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha smelt someone come into his area. His ears tweaked. He could hear someone too. He sniffed the air carefully. His eyes grew wide with surprise. He smelt Kagome. He moved swiftly tree to tree and finally stopped when he saw Kagome playfully swimming in the stream in a bathing suit.

"What a ditz! She's gonna get lost and it'll be MY fault."

So, Inu-Yasha sat in that tree until Kagome got out dried herself and put her dress back on. He watched as she started to walk around, looking obviously confused.

"Fuck! I'm lost!"

Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree silently so she couldn't hear and went behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Boo!"

Kagome got scared and jumped into Inu-Yasha's arms. When she saw she had done this she gave him an enraged look.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Inu-Yasha grinned.

"Ok"

And he dropped her, unfortunately on her ankle. Kagome yelped out in pain as she grabbed her throbbing ankle.

"God damn it Inu-Yasha! Fuck you!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to swear? Such ugly words match your ugly face though."

Kagome looked at him enraged once again.

"Oh shut up and help me up!"

Inu-Yasha frowned at her.

"But you've been so mean to me...fine only if you say that I'm hot."

Kagome gaped at him.

"I'd rather die! And anyways, you really want me to say you're hot. Does that make you seem happier?"

Inu-Yasha smiled thoughtfully.

"No, but I can use it against you sucka!"

Kagome was horrified at the thought that he might actually leave her there to die. But a great idea came to her head.

"If you leave me here to die, Sesshomaru will figure out and it'll be your fault. I'd write a letter and put it beside my body."

She gleamed as Inu-Yasha stammered. She got him; he wouldn't have really left her there in the first place. So Inu-Yasha picked her up and took her back to the castle. Putting her in her room and waiting for the nurse. The nurse explained that Kagome's ankle was only sprained and would be better in two days.

'Damn'

Inu-Yasha thought angrily, that would be the day his friends were coming over. At least he'd be able to avoid Kagome tomorrow. He missed being in a peace and quite. That girl was messing up everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomarus Business

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru walked quietly the halls of his partner. His mind was on Kagome. He had so many questions. Was she happy? Was Inu-Yasha torturing her? Would he be back in time to spend at least some of her vacation with her? He had been nervous all day. It wasn't a business trip he was looking forward to. The halls were cold and dark. He really didn't know his business partner though. He wasn't the friendliest looking person either. Sesshomaru finally reached a big door. He carefully opened the door and saw is partner sitting in a chair behind a heavy looking desk.

"I hope your trip here was comfortable Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru cringed. He just wanted this to be over.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you, Naraku."

Naraku let out an evil laugh.

"You seem upset. Could it be you left your fiancé to come here? What's her name? Kagome?"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Naraku had no right to mention Kagome's name.

"Leave her alone. And I don't want anything to do with you now. I don't want to do your little quest for you. I'm going to be starting a family now and I want to be free of you."

"That's funny Lord Sesshomaru. Because before you were willing to give anything to do business with me. For your useless sword, the Tensaiga."

"It's not useless, my father gave it to me and it was rightfully mine. You had no right to take it away from me and give it back under circumstances. It's blackmail. And I didn't know I had a future when I made the deal."

"Fine, you can leave the debt if you do the finale quest. And if you decide not to. I understand your love is staying at your castle."

Naraku grinned. He had Sesshomaru where he wanted him.

"Leave Kagome out of this...fine, but what is this little quest you want me to do."

Naraku smiled. And leaned towards Sesshomaru who was now sitting in a chair in front of Naraku's desk.

"Ok, it's simple enough. I want you, to kill a certain someone. Who is getting in my way."

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku nervously.

"Who?"

"A man named Kouga. He pissed me off. And plus, he's still a little mad about me killing all of his clan."

Sesshomarus' eyes grew wide. He knew Kouga. They used to be friends growing up. He remembered how Kouga and his parents would come over each weekend and he's play with Kouga, as his dad would talk to Kouga's parents. He was one of his best friends. Sure he had Jaken, and annoying toad thingy, but he died. But things started to happen, like Inu-Yasha, and Kougas' family started to come less and less until they finally stopped coming. He had heard that Kouga was now the leader of the wolf tribe. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the thought of killing him.

"You have two months to kill him. Or you and your fiancé are over."

"Yes, Naraku."

Sesshomaru swiftly got up from the chair and walked out the door, leaving Naraku at his desk to laugh at Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru was leaving he was debating wither he should do it or not. Normally he wouldn't even give it a second thought. He was cold before. He wouldn't care who the hell he was he would kill the, anyways. Before. What was before? Oh yah, of course, it was before he met Kagome. There was something about her that made her special, pure, and his. She allured him. She was kind to everyone and it amazed Sesshomaru because he never considered that before. Sure he told Naraku he would. But he could always figure out a way to fake it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: I kind of got writers block up there and then had write some ideas down to figure out what I was going to put so sorry for the wait. Thanks for your reviews! I totally love it!


	6. Wedding Cake and Secrets

Authors Note: I own Inu-Yasha.... yah rite.... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! WAAAA

OK I'm really loving all the attention my fiction is getting thank you all for your reviews. I've decided I'm going to try and post a chapter once a day and each chapter is over 1,000 words long but that could mean 1,001 heh... ok just read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6: Wedding Cake and Secrets

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up, her leg throbbing. She saw Inu-Yasha was staring at her from the doorframe.

"Your finally up. You're a Lazy Ass you know that? You totally suck."

"Yah know, I don't think you came here just to insult me. Wait let me rephrase that. Did you just come here to insult me?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes sarcastically and dramatically.

"Of course I did, I love to be around you! Of course not dumb ass. Here."

Inu-Yasha tossed some medicine rub in a packet Kagomes way.

"The nurse says put that on your leg and it'll be better soon. Some people are coming soon to ask you about your wedding cake and other crap for your wedding. The nurse says to rest until then."

Kagome grabbed the packet and stared at Inu-Yasha. She was wondering why he was there, not the nurse herself.

"Well, then, can you send up the nurse so she can put the stuff on my leg because I can't reach!"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes' again.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me. I don't want to go down there again. Here pass me the crap."

Kagome tossed Inu-Yasha the medicine and she watched as Inu-Yasha opened it and pulled up on of her pants legs just enough to put the stuff on her ankle. It was Kagomes turn to be sarcastic.

"It's the other leg dumb shit."

Inu-Yasha stared at her and smiled sarcastically.

"Yes your highness."

Inu-Yasha pulled the pant leg down and went to the other leg and did the same thing. He started to put it on when he felt her flinch. He was rubbing too hard. He softened his touch. Kagome was surprised Inu-Yasha would even care if he was hurting her. This was her chance though.

"Inu-Yasha, can you tell me anything about your brother? Your family?"

Inu-Yasha stopped to look up at her for a moment and then went back to what he was doing.

"It's none of your business. But, if you really want to know I'll tell you some other appropriate time. You have to rest now, and I have better things to do."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and stared at Inu-Yasha as he finished up and started to wrap her ankle in a bandage. He could be gentle. He wasn't always rough. Maybe he was kind of like Sesshomaru, tough look but all gentle. He finished up and started to leave. Kagome felt tired all of a sudden and sunk into her soft pillow. Inu-Yasha gently closed the door.

"I seriously don't know Kagome. So I can't tell you. But you'll find out soon enough."

Inu-Yasha left in the halls. Heading towards the main doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up to some one shaking you.

"Oh your finally up! We need to make some arrangements."

Kagome looked up at who was shaking her with confusion. It was an elderly lady with a kind face. Kagome sighed. It was just the people who Inu-Yasha told her would come to help with the wedding planning. Her words barley came out in a whisper.

"Damn..."

She had planned on sleeping she liked sleeping. She groggily sat up in bed and looked around to see in her surprise a bunch of flowers in her room. Sure her ankle felt way better, but know her nose was running and she was sneezing.

"Ahhhh choo...stupid sniff flowers Ahhhhh choo..."

Kagome was obviously allergic to one of those flowers.

"Oh my! Our future bride is coming down with a cold too?"

"No, your future bride is allergic to some of those flowers!"

Kagome was now incredibly stuffy and upset. Inu-Yasha was sitting on her balcony laughing. She could be so funny. He had been drawn there by the presence of movement in Kagome's room. He went there because Kagome couldn't move. He wanted to make sure she was ok. But, why? He brushed off the feeling and jumped off of the balcony and ran into the forest. He didn't feel like being bored to death by watching Kagome burst her brains out.

"I'm very sorry, I'll take them out and you can pick out your flowers some other day? Yes? Now, lets choose a cake. First we will go by taste."

The old lady went out of the room and came back in with a VERY LARGE rolling cart full of cakes. Even from glancing at it Kagome felt like she was going to barf. Some of the cakes weren't very, uhhh, tasty looking. She tried to ignore the cakes and watched as some women came in and took away the flowers. Almost like magic Kagome's sinuses cleared up. Kagome's attention was quickly turned from flowers to cake as the old woman shoved a mouthful of cake into Kagomes' mouth. It was disgusting. Kagome gagged as she swallowed.

"That was the buttermilk and banana cake."

Kagome smiled. Trying to hide her disgust. She hated bananas. She was so happy Inu-Yasha wasn't there because he'd only make things worse.

"Ummmm, do you have anything plain? Like I was thinking about a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and pretty decorations."

The old lady smiled.

"Yes we do, here you go."

The lady handed Kagome a plate with exactly what Kagome wanted. Kaogme giggled with delight. No more cake tasting. She had found her cake. She took a mouthful and sighed with pleasure. It was a heavenly cake. She quickly finished it and proclaimed that it'd be the cake for her. The old lady smiled and handed Kagome a book with all the cake designs in it. The lady finally left Kagome alone to look at the book herself.

"Now you remember to call me when you choose your cake decoration. Then you can go back to sleep."

Kagome looked at the book with amazement. She never knew there were so many ways to decorate a cake. They looked expensive too. Sesshomaru must be going all out on the wedding. She finally decided on four large four layered cakes with the same decoration though only one cake would have the bride and groom on the top. They were only going to have 100 guests, but she saw how Inu-Yasha ate. Inu-Yasha. How could he eat so much but be in such great shape? She shrugged it off and went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Awe that was cute. Not really. But I hope you liked it. New chapter coming soon!


	7. Friend from Hell

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha –sigh-

Ok people 0o now I know there is one person who I LUV and I thank you so much for reviewing Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love because you are so great! I might use your idea! Thank you so much! And if you people want to see more of my fan fictions that I haven't put on fan fiction go to my site, www.Hanyou.tk and then, if you want to know anything about me (doubt it) go 

Ok on with the story . 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 7: Friend from hell

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome finally woke up the next day.

"SHIT!"

She was hungry, but the nurse was right. Her leg was all better. She yawned and stretched and stepped out of the comfy bed. She went to the wardrobe and took out a normal looking dress but then put it back. She remembered Sesshy saying something about Inu-Yasha's friends coming today. So instead she took out a pretty simple but beautiful dress that was blue, thigh high and a halter thing. She put on a cute lacy choker with a rose on it and her engagement ring for accessories. She wore the same pair of strapy heels she had worn before. She looked in the mirror before going down to breakfast. Once again while coming down the stairs Inu-Yasha stared at her heels. Kagome noticed and snapped as she sat down.

"Oh get over yourself before you choke again. Now, when are we supposed to meet your friends?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her and started to get pissed.

"Now who's the egotistical maniac? I was staring at your heels. How do you walk.... wait... how the hell did you know about my friends coming?"

"I don't know what you were thinking about but I was talking about the heels. And Lord Sesshomaru told me about your friends. What are their names again? Miroku and Sango?"

Inu-Yasha turned a deep red. He wasn't thinking of anything else...was he? And he should have known that Sesshomaru would tell Kagome. Kagome stifled a giggle. Lord Sesshomaru. It was still funny to her but she had to use respect when she was talking to his younger brother. She didn't want to embarrass him. She might as well call him Lord Sesshomaru-Sama. The last thought made her laugh. She couldn't hold it back. The thought of calling her Sesshy Lord Sesshomaru-sama was too much. Inu-Yasha stared at her so she stopped.

"What's with you? Anyways if you really want to meet them it'll be at ten. In two hours."

Kagome smiled. Inu-Yasha talked to her! Well, straight forward. Which was new. She finished her breakfast and went upstairs to her room where she freshened up until 9:50 when she started to make her way to the castle gates. As soon as she got out of the door she saw Inu-Yasha was already waiting for his friends, sitting on the ground.

"Inu-Yasha. If you sit on the ground you'll get dirt..."

Kagome tripped and fell into a pair of warm arms. She looked up and saw Inu-Yasha's eyes. They looked kind of worried.

"Are you ok? Maybe your ankle is still a little weak? Do you want me to take you to your room?"

Kagome blushed. Why was he being so nice?

"I'm fine. It's really ok, I'm sure it was just a rock or something, yah know, it happens."

Inu-Yasha felt weird. What the hell was going on? Why was he being so nice? Maybe it was because Kagome was so close to him. He noticed that when she was around she made him act differently. Like when he put the medicine on her ankle. When she fell unconscious. When they were playing in the mud. Kagome bit her bottom lip. She stared into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome, turning around not only to see the carriage that was coming with his friends, but also to hide his tinge of rouge.

Kagome stared at the carriage. It was nothing like HER carriage. Two black mares carried this one. And the carriage it self was brown. She watched as first a woman who looked Kagome's age step out. Then a young man that looked the same age. She watched as the man looked around until his eyes laid on Kagome. Kagome had this freaky feeling and wanted to hide behind Inu-Yasha and scream, "Sick him boy!" The man was staring really freakishly with a grin on his face. Sango saw this and ran up to Kagome as the man walked to Inu-Yasha.

"Hi I'm Sango. You must be Sesshomarus fiancé! It's fun to hang out with Inu-Yasha and Miroku but sometimes I'd love to have a girl to talk to. What's your name?"

Kagome finally felt at ease again and started to breath. She must have looked purple because the whole time she had be holding her breath as instinct and nearly died of suffocation. Though she noticed the man was still staring at her while he talked to Inu-Yasha she felt comfortable around the girl named Sango.

"I'm ah, Kagome. Do you want to? Umm. Go inside?"

Sango nodded and they headed into the castle leaving the man and Inu-Yasha behind to talk to each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow who was that women you were waiting with? She was hot. I'd like a piece of that ass!"

Inu-Yasha stared at his friend. Was this jealousy Inu-Yasha was feeling? He also saw the look on Kagome's face when she saw his friend.

"Miroku shut up. That's Sesshomarus fiancé. And you were totally creeping her out. You better apologize before she slaps you with a bunch of insults"

Miroku frowned.

"Such a delicate flower saying words of insults? I doubt it."

Inu-Yasha laughed. Delicate flower his ass. She was practically an evil flower.

"Yeah, a Venus Fly Trap."

"Well, she IS quite alluring!"

"I swear Miroku, don't touch her."

"You'll see. Lets go inside shall we?"

"MIROKU!"

Inu-Yasha followed Miroku inside.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Kagome looked at Sango. She had long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans with a hole in them. She was pretty. She also looked caring. Kagome felt like she could talk to her.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

Sango looked at the doors as the boys walked in. She took Kagome's hand with her other hand preoccupied with her luggage.

"Here, common' lets talk in your room without being disturbed."

Kagome showed Sango her room and thought of Sango comment "Here, common' lets talk in your room without being disturbed." Kagome laughed silently to herself. Yah right. Inu-Yasha would probably come in but she felt sure that he wouldn't considering that he was talking to the man.

"Wow, my room is always much smaller. And it isn't as elegant."

"I'll ask Inu-Yasha if you can go in the room next to mine."

"Really?"

"Really. Now who was that guy? And why was he so creepy? Is he a rapist or something?"

Sango laughed before replying.

"No, our friend. Miroku. He can be perverted at times but all you need to do is slap him once or twice and he's ok. He wouldn't really hurt a fly. He will make a move on you for sure because he only gave those eyes to one other women and he just won't leave her alone. That girl is me. But I ended up his friend. I don't know how."

Kagome laughed. Having Sango around was going to be fun. And she'd be super nice to Miroku considering she thought of his perverted ways sign of a mental disability. Maybe she knew something about Sesshomaru?

"How do you know Inu-Yasha? How long and do you know anything about Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, me and Miroku were friends of Inu-Yasha's since the age of ten. We came over all the time. That was until the death of Inu-Yasha's mother, and the death of their father. I'm not surprised that Sesshomaru didn't tell you these things. Considering he doesn't talk to anyone. But I'm surprised considering about what Inu-Yasha told me about you two. He said that Sesshomaru acted totally different with you. But we have tons of time to talk about that later. Like tonight? I haven't really talked to a girl lately and I really want to talk about, ya know, guys and I want you to dish about you and Sesshomaru!"

Kagome grinned. She had to admit. She hadn't either and she really would love to brag about her engagement and her relationship with Sesshomaru.

"Well..."

Kagome began and didn't stop all day until a bit before dinner when they had to start getting ready. They talked about everything. Fashion, friends, family, Kagome's weddings. They were talking like old friends in no time. Sango decided to take a bath in Kagome's room before they went. Kagome got ready, changing into a fancy tank top that had gold stitches in a design that stopped just before her abs. It was tight and red. For bottoms she was wearing a skirt that hugged her hips. The skirt was red with gold stitching on the sides. The skirt was also cut straight down the left side, showing her right leg up to half way up her thigh. She tied her hair in a high ponytail. When Sango came out of the bathroom she stared at Kagome.

"You, have the COOLEST clothes."

Kagome smiled.

"You can borrow something for the evening."

"Wow!"

Kagome passed Sango an elegant black dress that stopped at the knees. It had fishnet arms. Sango glowed, as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"Oh my God its beautiful!"

"Here wear this too!"

Kagome helped Sango put on a black lace chocker. She also pulled out a pair of heels. A similar pair to Kagomes.

"Shall we?"

Kagome pointed to the door and the two girls left for the dining hall. Each feeling the most beautiful in the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I love describing the clothes! visualize. Heh so I gotta go watch South park now so Ill start writing again when I get back!


	8. Problum Miroku

Authors note: I still don't own Inu-Yasha and don't know why I have to put this considering anyone who would read an Inu-Yasha fanfics would know that Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Oo; well yah.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: Problem Miroku

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku and Inu-Yasha had also been talking and were heading down to the dining hall. They were in Inu-Yasha's room. They got out at the exact same time as the girls and they both stared. They looked beautiful.

"Hey Sango! And Kagome. Your' finally going down for dinner on time. That's a new thing for you."

Kagome blushed. Miroku started to check Kagome out. Kagome got that creepy feeling again but ignored it.

"Hey Inu-Yasha! How about you walk to the dining hall with Sango, I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on. I'll walk with Kagome."

Before Inu-Yasha could protest Sango jumped at the chance to talk with her old friend and started to walk and talk. Leaving Kagome alone with Miroku. Kagome looked up and grinned and Miroku, then started walking.

"Has anyone ever told you your beautiful?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru"

"Damn, uhh, did it hurt?"

"When? Oh, you mean when I fell from heaven. Yah I guess it kind of did. I am a sweet innocent angel aren't I?"

Miroku was discouraged; those were his lines. Oh well cut to the chase. He went on and grabbed Kagomes' ass. Kagome turned around with a sweet smile. And slapped him twice across the face.

"Don't touch me."

Miroku was so astonished that a woman dare hurt a man. Especially an angel like herself. He watched as she walked innocently away. Miroku decided that she was playing hard to get and he would try again later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both Inu-Yasha and Sango had herd the slap and had stopped and were looking back. They saw Kagome coming.

"Hi guys! Miroku is resolving some issues at the moment. Can I tag along with you?"

Inu-Yasha and Sango were both laughing their heads off. Only Sango had dared to slap Miroku, and that was a year after they knew each other. Sango certainly liked Kagome. Both her and Inu-Yasha nodded and Kagome came along. When they got to the dining table they each sat down at a seat. Kagome sat down. Sango sat on Kagome's right and Inu-Yasha sat beside Sango. The maids started to serve the food as they saw Miroku coming down the stairs. Kagome smiled sweetly up at him.

"There you are Miroku! Are you done with your issues? Because it took you long enough."

Inu-Yasha and Sango couldn't help but giggle. Miroku blushed. She seemed nice enough. Now. He could make his move again.

"Do your feet hurt Kagome?"

"Of course! These heels kill. And it wouldn't help that I kept running through your mind all day. But please. Stop."

Inu-Yasha and Sango were hysterical now. Miroku frowned. He sat down in the empty seat beside Kagome. The other two wouldn't dare eat for fear of choking. Miroku put his hand on Kagome's thigh. Kagome looked at Miroku and grinned.

"I swear to fucking god you touch me one more time I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru and I'll make sure he cuts off your hand so you never touch another woman again. And he'll make sure you never have children. EVER"

Miroku's face went pale. He believed every word. Kagome politely excused herself and went to sit beside Inu-Yasha. The other two were crying and hitting the table with their fists causing the table to shake. Kagome started to server herself and started to eat like nothing had happened. The maids who were familiar with Miroku were also laughing at the whole scene. They could kindly accept Kagome's presence at the castle. She was kind and added excitement in the castle. She had magic on everyone. Miroku, the castle, Sango, Sesshomaru...everyone. Well accept Inu-Yasha. It seemed that way. Would those two ever get along? After that everyone ate in peace until Kagome piped up.

"Inu-Yasha, I was wondering if Sango could stay in the room beside mine. And you wont get in trouble. Ill tell Sesshomaru I was feeling lonely. Please?"

Sango and Miroku looked up from their food to stare at Kagome then Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru would never let them stay in those rooms. They didn't care what any girl would say he was still Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Whatever, as long as I don't get in shit. I'm sure Sesshomaru won't mind if you said so."

Sango got excited and Miroku was still staring. This human was special. And she had touch a cold demon's heart and made it warm again. They continued to eat and they finally finished and headed to their rooms. Sango was happy about the change of rooms. Her room was pretty but not as pretty as Kagomes. But it was better then the room she normally had. When Sango finished unpacking her stuff the two headed back to Kagome's room to hang out on her balcony.

"So can you tell me about the family?"

"Sure. You see I don't really know much about Sesshomaru but I can kind of guess. But I know a lot about Inu-Yasha. Sesshomarus' mother was killed when he was one. His dad moved on and married Inu-Yasha's mom. I can't remember her name. But anyways, a year later Inu-Yasha was born. The two got along; until they understood that they weren't the same. Sesshomaru found out that Inu-Yasha was only his half brother and it crushed him. It also crushed him that the woman he called him mother was not. He was sad and started to figure out that Inu-Yasha was only half demon and used that against him. Sesshomaru became cold. In secret he loved his brother and his only friend. Someone named Kouga. Sesshomaru looked up to his dad. Both boys were hurt when their mother died when Sesshomaru was 10 and Inu-Yasha 9. They then depended on their father who finally couldn't move on. They lived together for years. But then on Sesshomaru's 15th birthday his father died in a battle. Once again both boys were totally scared and alone. The servants raised them and soon, when Sesshomaru was 17 he finally started to run the castle but he was still cold. That is until a certain girl came into his life I heard. He was less resistant and liked to be around her. That girl was you Kagome."

Kagome was crying. She never knew Sesshomaru lived such a tragic life. Same with Inu-Yasha. She should make up to Sesshomaru. She would try to make it up with the rest of her life.

"Well I'm bushed. How about you? Lets go to bed."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango into her room and then went back to her own room and went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha was staring at the ceiling and was crying. He remembered it all. His window had been open and as though the rain the painful memories came in like a flood. Beating against his head. But he'd get over it. He was almost over it. Even though he had tried to forget it and get over it from the moment he was born. His tears soothed some of the pain as he fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: Ha, that was good wasn't it? Funny as hell yet sentimental at the end. So touching! –Tear- ha now time for me too go to bed because my Internet is being stupid and it won't let me upload and I'm tired. Good nite pplz! Still luvin your reviews the inspire me to write more.


	9. Kagome, Secrets, and Nightmares

Authors note: Ok, now I have to tell you that if you are going to understand the WHOLE story you need to remember some of Kagome's habits. Because her habits play a big role in the story. The habits are:

Kagome bites her bottom lip when she's thinking.

And

When Kagome starts babbling she's feeling extreme feelings.

Ok? Ok. Oh and I still don't own Inu-Yasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: Kagome, Secrets, and Nightmares

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up. It was still night because she noticed it was pitch black. She was freezing. And it was suppose to be warm outside. That was why she left her window open. She heard a hiss and suddenly realized she wasn't the only one in the room. She suddenly heard some harsh cold words.

"So you finally have awoken my dear Kagome. I need to talk to you."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Her words barely audible came out in a whisper.

"Naraku..."

"That's right princess. I see you got over me pretty quick."

"I never liked you, in fact, you were the one that loved me. You were mean and cruel to me the whole time. You MADE me go out with you."

Kagome spat out the words.

"Yeah but it took you two months to finally get rid of me. Leaving me heart broken."

"I'm surprised you could ever love."

"Your right, I myself was surprised. Even Sesshomaru couldn't resist himself. You are one special girl. Remember I promised I'd make you pay someday?"

Kagome gulped. She was scared now. Like every date she went on with Naraku she feared her life. Now she had gotten Sesshomaru mixed up in her problems.

"But I'm not here to talk about you. I'm here to warn you. I hate happy endings. And if my business partner Sesshomaru doesn't do what I ask. It you will die a young beautiful virgin. Never married. But that can be changed."

A smile unfurled on his lips. Kagome screamed. She didn't know what he meant could be changed but she wasn't getting married anytime soon and she didn't want to think about what else he meant.

"INU-YASHA!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha woke up when he heard Kagome's voice. He quickly got up and ran to the room next door and tried to open it, it was locked.

"KAGOME!"

Naraku bent over and kissed Kagome even though Kagome resisted. Naraku heard Inu-Yasha hitting the door trying to open. Naraku pulled away seeming upset.

"I guess I have to go now. But next time you won't be so lucky."

Naraku left through the window as Inu-Yasha kicked open the door. Inu-Yasha came in just in time to see a dark figure leaving. He turned to Kagome who was crying and was cradling in a feeble position. What had scared her so much? Inu-Yasha walked over to her and hugged her. She didn't resist and she nuzzled into Inu-Yasha's shoulder. She felt safer there.

"Kagome...what happened? Who was that?"

Kagome sniffled and sobbed but stopped though she was still crying.

"Naraku, one of my ex boyfriends. Inu-Yasha he was going to hurt me! He kissed me and he's going to hurt Sesshomaru...and..."

Inu-Yasha put his index finger to her lips figuring out that she should tell him later considering she was only babbling now and he wouldn't understand a damn thing but he did recognize the name Naraku. He hugged Kagome tighter. She didn't have a nightmare like he thought she was. She was attacked in the castle.

"It's ok Kagome. We'll sort this out in the morning."

Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha causing him to blush.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Inu-Yasha held Kagome for a few minuets before he felt her grip loosen and he laid her down on her bed. He was debating whether he should leave her alone or not. He turned to the door and he saw Miroku and Sango staring at him. He went to the door to talk to them.

"Kagome was attacked by someone."

Sango and Miroku frowned. Just what they suspected. Though they tried to tell themselves that she was just having a nightmare.

"But who?"

Sango let out in a squeak. Inu-Yasha put a hand behind his head.

"I have an idea, she said something about a Naraku."

Everyone went pale. They knew Naraku. But not personally. They did know that that man had killed Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's father. And that Sesshomaru was doing something with him but that was about as much as they knew. Well that and that man was dangerous. How the hell would he know Kagome? No one felt safe now. Inu-Yasha decided to sit and keep guard during the night in a chair by her bed. Miroku slept in Inu-Yasha's room and Sango in hers. Inu-Yasha finally fell asleep. But not peacefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The second time Kagome woke up, it was morning. The room was warm again and she turned and saw Inu-Yasha sitting in a chair by her bed sleeping. She remembered early mornings events like it was still happening. She got up and kissed Inu-Yasha on the cheek to thank him for watching over her. She went out on the balcony. Watching the sunrise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha woke up when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome going to the balcony. He slowly got up and went beside Kagome.

"Kagome, who is the man that saw you last night?"

Kagome looked down. She didn't feel like talking about that.

"Inu-Yasha...I can't. And don't worry about me. Worry about yourself because every life in this castle is no in jeopardy because of me and..."

Kagome noticed she was babbling. Inu-Yasha noticed too.

"Are you scared to talk about? But I really need to know so I can protect you and everyone in this castle. Please Kagome..."

Kagome looked up towards the sunset. Scared? No she didn't feel scared when Inu-Yasha was around. She was feeling something else...She tried to keep herself calm.

"Ok, it was a man named Naraku. I dated him when I was 15 for two months against my will. He was always pushing me latterly and figuratively. Every time I was around me he ordered me around. It seemed he always got what he wanted. I finally broke up with him when I had had enough. He was really upset and swore I would die someday. I never took him seriously."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, her grin fading.

"Last night, he said something about Sesshomaru doing business with him. And that if Sesshomaru didn't come through we would all die. And then he kissed me. I swear to god no one needs a toothbrush more then him. He would have killed me, or worse could have happened if you hadn't of come. I'm really thankful."

Inu-Yasha looked into her brown eyes. Wondering if she told the truth. She was. And she was scared. There was something else she was feeling but he couldn't figure out what it was. Kagome looked back into Inu-Yasha's pools of gold. Kagome bit her bottom lip. A Sango and Miroku who came in suddenly interrupted their concentration and Sango ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Are you OK? Inu-Yasha said that you were attacked. Miroku and I heard you shriek and Inu-Yasha try to break down the door and we were so afraid for you. Weren't we Miroku?"

Sango stepped out of the way so Miroku could hug her but Miroku had other things on his mind.

"That is a nice nightgown!"

Kagome nearly fainted. She was wearing a thigh high skimpy white nightgown. She let out a cry of frustration and Sango slapped Miroku for Kagome. Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome blocking her from Miroku's sight.

"Ok, shows over Miroku. Go to your room and get ready for breakfast."

Kagome peaked from behind Inu-Yasha as she watched Miroku leave the room. When he was gone and Sango closed the door Inu-Yasha turned around and put his hands on her arms.

"You get ready for breakfast and I'll be in the other room so if anything comes to attack you just yell and I'll be here. K?"

Kagome nodded and grinned. Inu-Yasha could be so sweet. As soon as Inu-Yasha left she took a quick shower and then put on tube top and a pair of tight jeans. She wore a pair of platforms and she put her hair in messy bun. She headed down to the dining hall meeting up with Sango and Inu-Yasha on the way.

They all sat and ate in silence. Inu-Yasha would glance up once in a while to look at Kagome. He wasn't eating as much as he normally did. What Kagome had said disturbed him. He knew she probably had had a million of men asking her to be their girlfriend and she probably had lots of boyfriends too. But Naraku wasn't on the boyfriend list.

'We all have our secrets. Just some of us more then others.'

00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors not: That was a long chapter and a good one at that! Whoot I loved that! Heh... ok must post it.


	10. For the Love of Kouga

Authors note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Man, today I've had so many things to inspire me. But had nothing to do with anything I was planning for this chapter ï so anyways, Ill start writing. Oh and Anime-Devil-101 I understand that Inu-Yasha seriously would never cry. But I've noticed that when it came to things concerning his mother he used to get emotional. And anyways, notice that Kagome is also having an effect on him. Oh and the surprises thing –smile- you'll love this story because they keep on coming. Even in this chapter. Enjoy. Oh and I'll try and make them longer. –Wink-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10: For the Love of Kouga

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they finished Kagome went into the woods to look around. Miroku and Sango stayed in the castle as Inu-Yasha followed Kagome to make sure she'd be all right. Of course, he couldn't let her know he cared about her so he did this secretly. All of a sudden Inu-Yasha sensed something coming towards them, fast. But he couldn't move fast enough because whoever or whatever it was now by Kagome.

"What the hell?"

Kagome looked up and saw a man smiling down at her, his at her waist.

"Hey Kagome. I didn't know I'd ever see you here! Man, you're looking hotter then ever! How about an offer you can't refuse. Be my women?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed the man away.

"God, you haven't changed have you Kouga?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru growled from the bush he was hiding in. He had followed Kouga here and saw him put a move on his Kagome. It wasn't fair. Sesshomaru couldn't help her because he couldn't be seen. But he was intrigued that she knew Kouga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha jumped down from his hiding spot and squinted. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kouga, his long time buddy.

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing with Kagome?"

"Inu-Yasha? Oh you know Kagome too? Wow this is awkward..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently. Kouga blushed.

"You two seem to know each other? Inu-Yasha Kouga is another one of my ex's. He was too possessive."

Kouga looked hurt. He put an arm on Kagome's shoulder but she brushed it off.

"To possessive? I just asked you to be my woman!"

"Yah, on the first date. Wait, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, ah, I have to talk to Sesshomaru. Is he around?"

Inu-Yasha stepped forward.

"He's away on business. But maybe we can help?"

Kouga nodded and the three of them headed back to the castle, Kagome telling about how possessive Kouga was on the way and Kouga protesting. They finally got in and went to the living room where Inu-Yasha motioned to the sofa.

"So why are you here?"

Kouga sighed and took a deep breath. Kagome rolled her eyes, its something she was used to doing around Kouga. He was also dramatic.

"I needed to talk to Sesshomaru about help. You see I have become the leader of my clan. But then some man named Naraku claimed the land and killed my whole clan. I was wondering..."

Kouga didn't get to finish considering Kagome who was sitting beside Inu-Yasha had gone pale and then fainted at Naraku's name. Inu-Yasha caught her and yelled to the maid to get some cold water. Kouga gave Inu-Yasha a look of confusion. Inu-Yasha looked at him

"She was attacked by a man named Naraku last night."

Kouga was confused. How would his Kagome get caught up with someone like Naraku? But he took his attention back to Kagome who was now coming to. When Kagome noticed what had happened she blushed and sat upright. She had been lying on Inu-Yasha's lap.

"uhhh, I'm sorry go on."

"I don't know how you know Naraku, though I am very interested."

Kagome blushed even more.

"It doesn't matter, please go on with it."

Kouga nodded and continued.

"And so I was wondering if Sesshomaru could help me?"

Kagome looked at the ground and Inu-Yasha looked at Kouga. Kagome was the first to speak next.

"Sesshomaru is doing business with Naraku. So I don't think he'll be able to help you."

Kouga nodded sadly and started to leave. Kagome didn't know what to do next she was really board. Once Kouga was finally gone Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm board. What do you do here?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. He was board too but he wasn't going to let her know it.

"I do what I want, you find something to do on your own."

Inu-Yasha got up and left. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. There was her same old Inu-Yasha again. She guessed that his worry had worn out and she left with the same egotistical and mean Inu-Yasha. She decided to just follow him. She followed Inu-Yasha through the forest until they stopped at a beautiful waterfall. Kagome gazed starry eyed at the beautiful site. Inu-Yasha had noticed Kagome following him and was going to confront her now. He jumped back so swiftly that Kagome nearly fell over, but Inu-Yasha caught her. It looked like the two were tangoing and Inu-Yasha had dipped her. Inu-Yasha grinned but Kagome was really surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome blushed.

"I was board, so I followed you here. Its really pretty!"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and helped Kagome back up. Inu-Yasha grinned.

"I'm going to make you pay for spying."

Inu-Yasha picked Kagome up and through her into the stream. Kagome got up half grinning half frowning though she had a playful look on her face. Her tube top and jeans soaking. She went back to land and took off her shoes and socks. It was hot anyway and she didn't know what else to do. Inu-Yasha was thinking the same thing and took off the top of his Kimono and his shirt so all he was wearing was his pants. Kagome crept behind him and pushed him in. She laughed. Inu-Yasha got up, grabbed her waist and pulled her in too. Kagome giggled. They splashed around a bit until Inu-Yasha got out and started to climb up to the top of the waterfall...it was pretty high up. Kagome frowned with concern as she watched.

"What are you doing Inu-Yasha? If you jump you might hurt yourself."

Inu-Yasha looked at her when he got to the top and grinned. He jumped.

"INU-YASHA!"

Inu-Yasha finally hit the water but all Kagome could see were bubbles around her. She started to panic because she though he had drowned or something until she felt a pair of arms around her waist and whatever it was pulled her under. She opened her eyes and saw it was Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha pulled them both up for air and Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha. He wasn't SO bad. While she was thinking she felt her hair fall to her shoulders and she noticed Inu-Yasha had her ribbon. Inu-Yasha grinned. Kagome blushed.

"Hey, give that back!"

Inu-Yasha held it in the air and played keep away a bit before throwing the ribbon into the water. He held her closer.

"Your hair looks better down, if you care about my interest..."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were now blushing. They went closer and BOOM. Something exploded behind them. The two ran up to the side of the river and looked around to see what had happened. They saw a girl with a feather in her hand. She was staring at the two. Kagome was now hiding behind Inu-Yasha, hoping he would save her.

"Your Sesshomaru has gone missing and Naraku wants to figure out why. Has he been here?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. It was Kagura, Naraku's ex. Kagome guessed that they got together again after Kagome dumped him. Inu-Yasha glared at Kagura.

"He's not here."

Kagura narrowed her eyes into slits.

"You're lying. You deserve to die. Especially that bitch Kagome for taking my Naraku away."

Inu-Yasha stared at Kaogme with confusion. Kagome shrugged.

"Naraku's ex girlfriend before me. He dumped her for me. Her name is Kagura and she really loved him. Pretty sad."

"That's right you little bitch. It's your entire fault. If I kill you, Naraku will have to take me back!"

"If you want him, you can have him."

"But he won't take anyone else. He keeps saying he loves Kagome. So you must die."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. He still loved her? Wow, this was too much. She could have fainted right there but chose not to. Instead she clung onto Inu-Yasha.

"Leave Kagome alone. Or I'll slit your throat."

Seeing he was serious and that if she did kill Kagome she'd be in even more trouble with Naraku she retreated. Flying away on a feather. Inu-Yasha turned around and looked at Kagome.

"You are one, special girl. And your going to faint..."

Kagome grinned and as Inu-Yasha had predicted she fainted. Inu-Yasha caught her and rolled his eyes. She was always fainting lately. But she had a good reason too. Kagome finally woke up and looked at Inu-Yasha. He was sleeping. She was tired too so she just crept over and cuddled close to Inu-Yasha and fell asleep. At least if she was near Inu-Yasha no one would be able to kill her. Inu-Yasha woke up and saw that it was sunset. He moved a bit but felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down at the curled up Kagome on his chest.

"Awww Kagome."

He sounded annoyed. He tried to gently push her away but in her sleep she cuddled closer. He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to wake her up but he didn't know what else to do. He picked her up bridal style and started heading to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the change of scenery. She looked up and saw Inu-Yasha was carrying her. She smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I can walk from here."

Inu-Yasha was startled and nearly dropped Kagome but he had a firm grip on her. He gently placed her on the ground and they started to walk together.

"You know Kagome, you are a special girl. I was going to say that but you fainted."

Kagome laughed. She noticed she'd been doing that lately.

"Yah, well it isn't easy being beautiful."

Inu-Yasha was about to rebuttal that quote but thought that what would come next would be far more interesting.

"Ever since I was little, I was adored. When I was small I was cute. When I got older I was hot. No one really cared about my feelings or me. It was just that I was beautiful. Everyone's trophy girl. Ya know? That's why I had so many suitors. It's a curse and a blessing. Though lately it's more of a curse. I never meant' to end up with people like Naraku and stuff but they were powerful and attracted to me. I had no choice. And then I made so many enemies. I never really got any friends who were girls because I was supposal a whore, even though I had hardly even kissed a guy. Years went by, and I learnt every dirty name in the book. Every pickup-line ever invented. I had to learn how to stand up for myself."

Inu-Yasha watched as a few tears rolled down Kagomes' cheeks. He would have never guessed such a perfect girl lived such a sad life. He and she had so much in common. As a child he too never made many friends, because of his dirty blood. Just because he was a hanyou. A half demon. And then being left alone when his parent's death. He grinned remembering his comment earlier. Everyone had their secrets. Just some have more then most. They were all in danger and there were so many more secrets not known. It was only a matter of time before they were all uncovered, even though these secrets might kill them all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: VERY LONG CHAPTER! Whoot. A lot of materiel for you guys. 2,000 words. And I noticed you are all loving the surprises. Maybe I should call the rest of the story project DNA, Project do not assume. (Big brother lol) and anyways. Its serious. A lot of surprises. And about the comment on the biting the bottom lip. THANK YOU for telling me! I wouldn't have known it was annoying so yah. I'm going to post this chapter now. After spellcheck –hours and hours of spell check-


	11. Confessions of a Boy

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha. –Sigh-

Ok, so we have surprises coming out of everywhere. Where's the next one going to be? –Evil grin- I might never update again! Yeah right...here's the story. Oh and I wanted to add, I just had to tell someone, you can ignore this if you'd like. But I was board and played pokemon ruby and named a pokemon Sess. lol so...ignore me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11: Confessions of a Boy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the way home Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked in silence. Kagome and Inu-Yasha were too busy thinking about themselves. Inu-Yasha finally knew why Kagome was such a tough cookie. She learnt to fend for herself. She had to. So she could survive. That was all life was. A big survival game. The strongest survive leaving the rest to die. That's why Inu-Yasha took care of himself. Only himself. Because he learnt that compassion always got in the way. Compassion made you weak, making you the weakest link.

Kagome was thinking about Inu-Yasha. He had saved her. It was great, having him around to save her. But it was starting to make her wonder why Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were the way they were. Cold and heartless. Well, that's the image they'd put up. But really, inside, they were two beings. Capable of loving and showing compassion. But for some reason, something had turned them that way. It was like they thought of life as just being there. Surviving. Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha. Was that all he thought about? Living? Sure living was important but you have to also enjoy everything else life has to offer. To actually live life you need love; sure the strongest survive. But has no one ever thought of how strong love could be?

They finally reached the castle doors and walked in. They saw everyone else at the table. It was dinnertime. Kagome sighed. She didn't have time to change and freshen up, but her hunger took over. Being away she had missed lunch and had worked up an appetite from splashing around in the river. As she sat down everyone stared at her. This was because she, like Inu-Yasha who was sitting across from her, was shoveling food into her mouth having no mercy for anything edible. Sango stared wide-eyed and nudged Miroku in the shoulder.

"You think Kagome has been around Inu-Yasha too long?"

Miroku didn't here; he was too busy admiring Kagome. He muttered something to Sango as a response.

"I like a woman who can eat. Man, she's hot. How can she pack it all away into that curvy body?"

Sango, enraged that Miroku had ignored her and the fact that he was hitting on Kagome, AGAIN, punched Miroku in the stomach. She then turned back to the plate that was in front of her and started to eat. Once she figured Kagome was finished she tried to start a conversation.

"So Kagome, what happened? Where'd you go today?"

Kagome looked at Sango then grinned. This will take a while.

"Well, we met Kouga in the morning. He was one of my ex-boyfriends. And then we find out Naraku killed his clan. Then I followed Inu-Yasha, against his will, to a waterfall where I cooled off. That is until Naraku's ex-girlfriend showed up looking for Sesshomaru and revenge considering Naraku left her to be with me. Then of course I ended up fainting and ended up walking here with Inu-Yasha."

Kagome took a breath and smiled. She was done. Sango stared wide-eyed. Trying to process all that came from Kagome's mouth. It had been a lot. Inu-Yasha laughed at Sango. He too was finished. It was funny because Kagome had said it all in one breath, and because she said it like it was an everyday thing. It might have been considered an everyday thing to Kagome, the fainting part, but the rest was all new to him.

"Errrmmm, well, you certainly had a, ummm, nice day? Me and Miroku read in the library...all day..."

Inu-Yasha was about to piss his pants now. He didn't know why but this conversation was hilarious. Miroku joined in laughing and they all were laughing in the end. It was a nice ending to a perfectly unperfected day. Except, the day wasn't over. When everyone finished dinner and they stopped laughing Inu-Yasha and Miroku went to the library to discuss something while Sango went to bed and Kagome went to look around the castle. She wandered around for half an hour until she reached a big door. She opened it and saw a brilliant room painted red. It was clean and tidy. It had a big bed with a canopy and a wooden dresser to the side. Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru's room no doubt. She walked around it, touching everything, admiring everything in awe. It was so Grande! Kagome was tempted to jump onto the fluffy looking beautiful bed. She finally gave in and jumped onto it, sinking into the softness she grabbed the pillow and something feel out of the pillowcase. Kagome went over to see what it was with amazement. It fell to the floor. Kagome got off the bed and picked it up. It was a leather bound book. It snapped shut. She opened it and the golden pages told her to read, so she did.

"A diary?"

It was a diary. She looked at the top right corner. Knowing her perfect and obsessive-compulsive fiancé there would be an underlined date. She found it. but all there was, was the month, day, and the number day. No year. This puzzled Kagome. She carefully moved over to the desk in the other corner and sat down in the big chair. She set the diary on the desk and started to read.

Monday, June 14th 

_Today was horrible. Naraku came, demanding a pay him back for the sword he stole. I denied. He said something awful would happen, but I didn't believe him. Today I saw my mom with a sword through her. She was dead. Naraku was there laughing at me. He had killed my mother. I don't care what anyone says. Stepmother or not she was still my mother. I also found out that Inu-Yasha is only half demon. He's my half brother. Daddy cried and so did Inu-Yasha, I didn't. Because I'm not suppose to cry. Daddy says demons aren't supposed to cry, even though he did. My 10th birthday will be in two days and I can't wait. But mom won't be there. I will never love again, because loving will only lead to weakness. Daddy won't fight anymore because of mommy, he swore he wouldn't. I'll never fall in love; I will never love...because I can't. I will be the best Demon ever._

Kagome noticed tear stains at the bottom. She felt bad. She too felt like crying. Kagome remembered her talk with Sango. She had said he was 10 but in the diary it said he was turning 10 in two days. She turned the page.

Friday, June 16th 

_Today is my 15th birthday. I'm so excited! Dad said he'd be home in time for my birthday. He's off in a battle but I'm sure he will win! Inu-Yasha broke down today. He was remembering mom like he always did on my birthday. She died to days before my birthday. Inu-Yasha and I still go to the spot where she was killed. In her bedroom. Inu-Yasha didn't see her get killed, I did. I watched as the sword went through her body. I watched helplessly as Naraku, a 15-year-old boy killed my stepmother. I still remember it. It was my fault. If I hadn't have ever met him she'd be alive. I wish dad would get here soon to get this all off my mind. _

Kagome put a hand to her mouth as she gasped. She didn't want to turn the page. She knew what would be there. She remembered. Sesshomaru's father died on his 15th birthday. She slowly turned the page. The ink was almost washed away by what seemed like tears. The writing was shaky.

Saturday, June 17th 

_Dad didn't come yesterday. I had to celebrate my 15th birthday with my brother and the servants. I hid my feelings. They thought I was ok, but I wasn't. I wanted dad to be there. I wanted dad and mom to be there. But they weren't. We just received word today that dad won't be coming home today either. Or tomorrow. My father is dead. And I'm alone. I will never forgive anyone for this. I will never love. I will get revenge. He was fighting Naraku. A 20-year-old boy killed my great father. And he will keep on killing until he gets what he wants. He'll come after Inu-Yasha, but I won't let him. He has taken away everyone I love except for Inu-Yasha. Maybe if I act like I don't love Inu-Yasha Naraku won't kill him? I will prevail. I will overcome. I will be the survivor. Because I promise on my fathers' grave I will be the fittest._

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew too much. She wasn't supposed to know this. She had just read a young boy's darkest secrets. She turned the page. Nothing. That's all there was in the rest of the book. Blank pages. Empty, blank, golden pages. She knew stuff not even Inu-Yasha knew. It seemed that Sesshomaru had written in the diary only when he actually felt something. Something of emotion that was stirred up by Naraku and his parents deaths. She closed the book and glazed her hand once again over the leather binding before snapping the book shut and putting it back in the pillow. She smoothed out the bed and made sure everything was as it was. She turned off the light switch and left the room, closing the door behind her. Even demons' had some emotions. She walked looking at the ground. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into a sturdy chest. She was about to fall but a pair of equally sturdy arms caught her. She looked up to see a paired of relieved golden eyes.

"Here you are Kagome! We were all looking for you. Me and Miroku decided to ask you if you wanted to come with us on a walk but you weren't in your room. We thought Naraku had gotten you."

Kagome just stared. Inu-Yasha pulled her into a hug.

"We thought you were gone! Don't do that Kagome. You want to come on a walk? Oh and by the way, where were you?"

Kagome pushed away gently and looked up at the Hanyou.

"I was, I was... I was in Sesshomaru's room."

Kagome stared at the ground as Inu-Yasha looked on with wide eyes.

"What did you do Kagome?"

"I, uhhh, read his diary?"

"He has a diary?"

Kagome nodded. She finally looked up into the golden eyes. He was smiling.

"Go get it. I need to know what it says for two certain days. And if he smells your scent in the room I'll just tell him I showed you his room."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She forgot about the demon thing. He would probably smell her in his room. But using Inu-Yasha would be a great alibi. She nodded and ran into Sesshomaru's room. Taking out the diary and bringing it back to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha took it from her and ran his fingers over the cover before opening it and reading it. It hurt but he wasn't going to cry. He had a sudden urge to kill Naraku along side Sesshomaru. He had killed Inu-Yasha's father, mother, and his relationship with Sesshomaru. He wasn't going to take anything else. But what else was there. He closed the book and gave it back to Kagome who took it back to the room. She silently came back to Inu-Yasha.

"So now you know about my family..."

Kagome looked at the floor feeling ashamed.

"I...I...really...didn't...mean to...I just"

Inu-Yasha lifted her head and put a finger to her lips.

"It's ok."

"Hey! Inu-Yasha! You found Kagome! Is she coming on the walk?"

Inu-Yasha looked up and blushed for a reason he didn't know. What was wrong? He was just talking to Kagome. And stuff. Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome and she nodded. The three headed out into the gardens and started to walk. Only the light of the moon to light their way. Miroku broke the magic silence.

"So where were you Kagome? We were looking for you."

Kagome sighed. She half expected to tell Miroku the same thing as she had told Inu-Yasha, but she couldn't. She was surprised she even told Inu-Yasha. Why did she tell him? She could have gotten into a lot of trouble with Inu-Yasha. Why?

"Oh nothing. Just wondering around the castle that's all."

Miroku nodded. He believed her.

"Kagome why do you love Sesshomaru? I highly doubt that he loves you back."

Kagome's face became disfigured in disgust. Who did Miroku think he was dissing her fiancé? She calmed down and her face went back to normal.

"I love Sesshomaru because he treats me like someone special. Someone worth living. And though you may doubt he's incapable of love he loves me a lot."

Kagome meant her words. But she was beginning to doubt her relationship with Sesshomaru. He didn't tell her anything. But he knew everything about her. She was even going to tell him about Miroku but he said he didn't care about past lovers, just as long as she was with him now. She stopped to think. How did she know he really loved her? Who's to say he isn't a great actor. She stopped herself and kept walking. It was just pre-wedding jitters. But what if he wasn't her sole mate? She choked a sob. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"We are going back now Kagome. You coming?"

She turned around. Again it was Inu-Yasha. She started to head back to the castle with the two. She watched Inu-Yasha. Was she marrying the wrong guy?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: awwww, -tear- that was a cute chapter and sad. I loved it! Now to get to writing another chapter...tommorow. Its 1:01am right now so I'm going to upload and then sleep. Oh, and people, I love your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! It inspires me to write more and it reminds me whom I'm writing for. Thank you! LONG CHAPTER! Lol just had to add that!


	12. Giggles and Feelings

Authors note: I am not a crook...Jokes, I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Ok, don't flame me too bad about the mistakes in the last chapter. You haven't flamed yet but I know it's coming. I'm seriously sorry! Ok, on with the story. The confessing part might be a while. They are supposed to...oh well you'll read. Do not want to ruin it do I? Maybe I do.... nvm...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12: Giggle's and Feelings

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got in and her and Inu-Yasha said good-bye to Miroku as they headed down to their room. Kagome broke the silence.

"Do you think it's safe for me to sleep?"

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome and saw genuine fear in her eyes. He rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like sleeping in a stupid chair again.

"How about this. You sleep in my room and I'll sleep in yours. Just, don't touch anything. K?"

Kagome lightened up. A new room! He said she couldn't _touch_ anything, he said nothing about _looking_. She smiled. She nodded ok.

"I just have to get ready for bed and then I'll knock on your door!"

Inu-Yasha said ok and they each headed into their rooms. Kagome took a shower and got ready for bed. She put on her nightgown and brushed her teeth. She fixed up her room. Inu-Yasha on the other hand, was trying to clean and Kagome proof his room. He shoved everything on the floor into the closet and he through all the clothes on the bed under the bed. It would have been very comical if Kagome had been watching this. Inu-Yasha just finished closing the dresser drawer when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't even have to open it to know it was Kagome. Inu-Yasha went to the door and opened it. His stomach twisted for some odd reason. Kagome was looking at him. She was wearing her skimpy nightgown and waiting for Inu-Yasha to let her in.

"Uhhh, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality and quickly moved so Kagome could get in.

"It's clean! Or is it all..."

Inu-Yasha blushed. Kagome went over to the closet and opened the door. Unlike he thought it didn't all fall out. It just threatened to. Kagome smiled.

"In the closet as I suspected."

She closed the door giggling. It was like Kagome had lived through everything and to her everything was a cliché. Inu-Yasha thought this was cute. He gulped when he looked again at Kagome. He'd seen her before in her nightgown. Why was now any different? He turned away and went for the door.

"I'll see you in the morning k? Oh and, don't touch anything."

Kagome managed a small whatever before Inu-Yasha left. She started to look around the room. She was tired and decided that she promised Inu-Yasha not to touch anything, so she didn't. She yawned and got into the bed. It was nice. It smelt like a newborn kitten. She loved that smell. She knew it so well because she remembered when her kitty Buyou had kittens. And they could have sworn she was a guy! She sighed. She noticed that Inu-Yasha also smelt like this. But she wouldn't tell him. No way. He was supposed to be a great dog demon. Not some fuzzy cute kitten. She fell asleep thinking about Inu-Yasha. Why?

When Inu-Yasha opened Kagome's room something hit him like a blast. His stomach twisted again. It was Kagome's scent. It was wonderful and everywhere. She smelt like blooming flowers. It was nice. He hated to admit it but he liked having her close so he could smell her. He scanned the room for something of interest. Nothing amused him so he just went to sleep, Kagome's scent lulling him into dreamland.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha woke up early that morning to the sound of Kagome screaming. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to Kagome's room. Opening the door with great speed. Kagome was pointing at something on the floor looking panicked as she curled on the bed.

"IT'S A FREAKING HUGE SPIDER! KILL IT INU-YASHA! KILL IT!"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. And he thought it was something serious. He looked at Kagome. She'd never do this if it were still a week before. She hated him and put up a great tough cover up. But it seemed like she felt she trusted Inu-Yasha enough. She needed trust. Assurance. She was one weird girl. Inu-Yasha walked over and stepped on the stupid spider. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you."

"Kagome that, was a spider. I thought you were only afraid of Naraku."

Kagome looked at him.

"That spiders, and you!"

Inu-Yasha looked at her with hurt eyes. There was playfulness in her eyes though. He was scared of her? For some reason that comment felt like a knife through his heart. Kagome noticed this and ran over and hugged him. She whispered in his ear.

"I'm not scared of you. I couldn't be. You're my hero!"

Inu-Yasha blushed then hugged her back. He liked it. She was hugging him and he was enjoying every second. He still tried to smack away the thought of actually loving Kagome but it all came back when she was near. She looked up and smiled playfully.

"Your ears are twitching!"

She giggled which only made Inu-Yasha turn redder. Kagome reached up and started to scratch him behind the ear. It felt nice. Only his mother had ever used the same gentle touch to his ears. He pushed his head into her hand. She was great. Kagome giggled. A little puppy. She was scratching a little puppy. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and smiled. There was a knock at the door and they both stopped. Kagome pulled her hand away, putting her hands behind her back and Inu-Yasha just stood there as the doorknob turned. The door opened revealing a curious Sango and Miroku. Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned beet red. Both Sango and Miroku smiled cheekily as they noticed this.

"What have you two been doing?"

Miroku smiled. And Sango did to.

"Don't you guys look innocent? Ok shows over. Now why is Kagome in Inu-Yasha's room in her _nightgown_?"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome both turned even redder if it was possible. Inu-Yasha was speechless and Kagome started to ramble. Her extreme feeling? Embarrassment.

"Me and Inu-Yasha switched rooms because I was scared that I might be killed during the night. And then I screamed because I saw a spider and Inu-Yasha heard and ran into the room and killed it and then you guys came and...and..."

She stopped when she noticed Miroku was eyeing her. Sango was grinning of course. Trying to think about what the truth was.

"Man, that nightgown is getting hotter and hotter each time I see you in it."

Sango punched Miroku and Kagome jumped behind Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha sick em boy!"

Inu-Yasha, who felt like a total idiot being treated like a dog, turned around and started arguing with Kagome. And Miroku and Sango who were still at the door were also arguing. Finally Sango remembered why she and Miroku were there.

"HOLD IT! Everybody SHUT-UP!"

Everybody stopped and stared at Sango with confused eyes.

"Me and Miroku actually came here to tell you guys that you have to get ready for breakfast."

Kagome nodded but Inu-Yasha just stared. Sango dragged Miroku out of the room and shut the door. Kagome and Inu-Yasha listened to the foots steps disappear down the hall to the dining hall. When they could no longer here the footsteps they turned to one another and blushed.

"What...happened before..."

"Did not happen..."

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement and they headed to freshen up. Kagome went to her room and put on a pleated skirt that stopped at her thighs and a baby tee that was pink and said baby on it. She put on a pair of hoop earrings and tied her hair in pigtails. She put on some bubblegum flavored sheer lip-gloss to finish off the look. Well, that and a pair of addidas. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a ditz but she didn't care. It was cute! She smiled and headed down to breakfast. She met Inu-Yasha on the way and tried to start a conversation.

"So, umm, what are you doing today?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her and smiled.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Kagome blushed.

"It's boring here. You seem to lead the most exciting life Mr. Hero!"

Inu-Yasha remembered what she said before about him being her hero. He blushed.

"It's not that exciting being me. I mean. You should get an award for most boyfriends."

Kagome smiled.

"It's not my fault that I'm hot and your not!"

Inu-Yasha faked a frown. Kagome started to run. Inu-Yasha was running after her. He had the advantage of being faster considering he was half demon, but he purposely slowed down for her. It was like they were playing tag, but Inu-Yasha loved being it. Kagome finally reached the dining hall and sat down, breathing heavily.

"I won!"

She smiled and Inu-Yasha sat across from her.

"It wasn't a race you silly girl"

Kagome giggled at his tone of voice. It was cute. The two had caught Miroku's' and Sango' attention when Miroku and Sango heard them bounding down the hall. Sango turned and looked at Miroku.

"Is there something going on between those two? Because I wanna know..."

Miroku was thinking the same thing. They were acting like a couple. Cute couples mind that. But he knew that if either Sango or himself brought it up it would be denied. The maids had been noticing this too. They _were _acting a young couple in love. Everyone noticed it. Everyone that is, except Inu-Yasha and Kagome. And for a moment everyone tried to believe that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were engaged not Kagome and Sesshomaru.

It was a stupid dream but might as well be true. Inu-Yasha did his usual routine of swallowing everything in sight and Kagome followed in suite. Miroku smiled, so did Sango. They could get used to this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: OMG! This is SUCH a cute chapter. I love it. It's like the first chapter except cuter. WOW! And the Kagome and Inu-Yasha thing...moving along nicely! –Wink- see. You can trust me my loyal reviewers! Well g2g and update.


	13. Jealous Acquaintance

Authors note: I still don't own Inu-Yasha la la la

Now for another twist but I'm you all saw it coming. Ok here we go. 13s my lucky number too!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 13: Jealous Acquaintance

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got up Kagome ran over to Inu-Yasha a pulled his sleeve.

"Common Inu-Yasha! Lets go outside!"

Sango giggled and Inu-Yasha blushed, but he conformed. She dragged him to the forest and pinned him to a tree. Inu-Yasha looked at her lips where the lip-gloss she had on was shimmering from the sunlight.

"What do you wanna do Mr. Hero? Errmmm Inu-Yasha..."

Inu-Yasha laughed. She was cute. His eyes grew wide when he saw something behind them move. Kagome saw this and also started to worry.

"What?"

Inu-Yasha squinted. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible!

"Ki-Kikyou?"

Kagome looked around and found a girl her age staring at her and Inu-Yasha. She was pale, her dark brown eyes looked like lifeless doll's eyes. Her hairs, black and lifeless like her eyes. The woman was scaring her.

"Yah it's me. Poor old Kikyo hunh. So this is the girl you left me for? This bimbo?"

Kikyo cam closer to look at Kagome

"You're a little slut aren't you? Probably slept with every guy you come upon. You little whore. Hey, how'd you meet Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively as he noticed that the words were actually what Kagome hated most. He remembered their talk. She had to go through this everyday.

"Look Kikyo, it's not what you think. This is my brothers' fiancé. She's staying at the castle and I'm showing her around. And you know why I dumped you. And I still hate you for it. So just go away."

Kagome looked at them both with interest and confusion. Kikyo noticed her confusion and decided to fill her in.

"I'm Inu-Yasha's ex girlfriend. He dumped me because he caught me with another guy. HAPPY? I mean Inu-Yasha was no help. He wasn't around. Didn't talk to me much."

"You have no right to come back here and start stirring up shit. I think its great Inu-Yasha left you because you're nothing but a two-timer. I'm sure Inu-Yasha would have loved you very much. And it must have hurt him that you cheated on him. Maybe you should have talked to him before you went off and slept with another guy. Who's the whore now?"

Inu-Yasha chuckled at Kagome's newfound boldness. Kikyo was staring at her with wide eyes. How dare she talk to her like that? She would kill her for her insolence.

"I was going to kill Inu-Yasha. But you would be better."

Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles and saw Kikyo go even whiter, if possible.

"You won't touch her. Now go away."

Kikyo fled in fear. When she was gone Kagome turned around and kissed Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha and Kagome both were surprised. Inu-Yasha could taste the bubblegum on her lips. It was nice. It took them five seconds to realize what was happening and pulled away. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, speechless. Kagome bit her bottom lip and started to ramble.

"I'm so sorry, I, I, don't know what happened it just umm..."

Inu-Yasha didn't like to see her so upset so he tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry bout it. I just saved your life again. It was just a harmless kiss. I mean I DESERVED that kiss."

Inu-Yasha and Kagome both felt better and smiled. They both knew the truth. They just weren't supposed to know the truth. It was forbidden. But they decided to enjoy the moment. Kagome sighed a sigh of relief. She was getting married, but that was the best kiss she had ever had. It was simple, and plain, but it took her breath away. It felt so right even though she knew it was wrong. She wanted to do it again but knew better. She doubted he could come up with another reason for a second kiss. But not even Sesshomaru had ever made her feel so great after a kiss. She stared at Inu-Yasha playfully. All of a sudden the sun disappeared and they watched as clouds quickly moved in. They both looked up and it started to rain. Kagome laughed. The rain was nice. A gentle summer rain. She was getting soaked but she didn't care. Neither did Inu-Yasha.

"Ahhh, it's raining! Inu-Yasha! Protect me, and I shall reward you with a kiss"

Kagome giggled. Inu-Yasha laughed. They started to play in the rain. Running around and screaming. Fooling around and laughing. It was the most fun Kagome had ever had. But someone calling Kagome's name suddenly interrupted them. They walked back to the castle and saw that it was the old lady that was helping Kagome plan her wedding, who had been calling her. She rolled her eyes. She was having fun; she didn't want to be grown up. At least not at this moment. When Kagome walked up to the lady she tried to pretend she didn't know why the lady was there.

"Oh, hello. Why are you here?"

"Well, my dear Kagome, we have a wedding to plan!"

Inu-Yasha's heart sunk. He forgot Kagome wasn't single. She was marrying his older brother. All of a sudden the women went over to Inu-Yasha and took out a measuring tape and started to measure him.

"What the..."

"Now, now now Inu-Yasha! You have to be fitted for you tuxedo. Now be a big boy and follow me. You too Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Inu-Yasha who had rolled his eyes. The lady was treating him like a puppy, or a baby. Either would have sufficed. Inu-Yasha and Kagome followed obediently into a room. It was nice but not as nice as some of the rooms Kagome had seen in the castle. The woman took Kagome by the arm and brought her to a book.

"Now you choose a tuxedo for Inu-Yasha and just call so I can bring it in. I'll be outside."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha with fire in her brown eyes.

"The fate of your image lies in my hand...hmmm..."

Inu-Yasha looked at her with horror. She wouldn't. Would she? He was startled when Kagome let out an Ah ha! He looked at her with narrowed eyes. She walked over to him with a gentle face. She showed him a picture of a suite worthy of Sesshomaru.

"But, Sesshomaru will want to look better..."

"And I've found the perfect suite for him. Stop worrying. I wouldn't make you look better. Anyways...you look nice in whatever you where..."

Kagome muttered the last words but Inu-Yasha heard. The lady came in again and Kagome showed her the suite. The lady went out and then came back in with a suit. Kagome and the lady went out while Inu-Yasha tried it on. The two outside were talking when the lady remembered she left something in the carriage. So she left. Kagome could here a sound of struggle in the room.

"Inu-Yasha? You ok?"

"No, I am not ok. These stupid buttons wont do itself up!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. A great dog demon he was.

"Here, can I come in and help you?"

"Whatever"

Kagome opened the door. Inu-Yasha was wearing everything except his pants and his shirt weren't done up. Kagome made a fake sympathetic face.

"Poor Inu-Yasha! Here which button?"

Inu-Yasha frowned.

"All of them, my stupid claws get in the way."

Kagome walked over to him a gulped. What had she gotten herself into? She could see his abs and what a sight they were.

"Ok..."

Kagome finally reached him and knelt down and buttoned his pants. Inu-Yasha felt a shiver down his spine. She was close. Very, close. He liked it. She started to do up the shirt buttons. Every time she grazed his skin he would shiver. She finally finished at the top and leaned closer to Inu-Yasha when the old lady finally came back. She smiled.

"Thank-you Kagome for helping him. I just remembered he has problems with buttons."

"Thanks a lot Gran."

"Gran?"

"Oh yes dear. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha are my grandchildren. Aren't the two just darling? Just like their father I always say. Now, for the flowers. I figured your allergic so I just put in little samples of them in this book and I have list of where you need flowers and just write where and what you want to put."

Kagome gave a look that Inu-Yasha knew very well. She had learn't it from Sesshomaru. That, I have better things to do leave me alone, look. When Sesshomaru did it you got scared, when Kagome did it you laughed. Kagome regrettably took the paper and book of flowers rolling her eyes. She annoyingly smelt each flower and then decided if she'd keep it or not. Then she sorted them each to where they were going to go.

"Having fun?"

Kagome looked up and Inu-Yasha and undone his shirt again. There was a tie around his neck. Kagome managed a sarcastic smile.

"Of course. Flowers! Fun fun fun! And Inu-Yasha, you can't button up your shirt but you can unbutton it?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged. He had practically ripped it open. He was surprised none of the buttons came off. He didn't like wearing a tux. It made him look older. He didn't like that. He also felt too restricted in them. He sighed and sat down beside Kagome. She was sitting on the bed. She lifted one hand and started to scratch him behind the ear while she was studying what was in front of her. Almost like instinct. It's what she did with Buyou all the time. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. No one had ever paid any attention to him. Not even his girlfriend. Kagome finally smiled looking down at the paper.

"Done! Thank you Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha stared at her with a confused look. Thank you? What did he do? Kagome saw this.

"You helped me through this boring stuff. Thanks."

Inu-Yasha nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. What the hell was going on with him? He had to admit. He couldn't forget that kiss. And he had forgotten everything about kicking her out of the castle. But that kiss. He had never felt anything like it before. He wasn't acting himself lately that was sure. But did he like being different? He hadn't really noticed it until now. What was with this girl?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Dude. I totally spaced near the ending. I'm downloading things surfing the web and I can't concentrate. I would have made it longer but like I said...Kagome finally kisses Inu-Yasha! Yayness...lol. Well your all thinking that. Well except for you die hard Sess and Kag fans...-runs away- now for spell check ï


	14. To Scream or Not To

Authors note: I do not; I repeat do not own Inu-Yasha

So yah, I'm writing the 14th chapter. I do not know what's in store but.... whatever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14: Name me

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku were already ready and sitting for dinner when Kagome finally came down. She was wearing a cute baby blue tank top and a pair of low-rise jeans. She wore her hair pinned to the side. She looked nice like usual. She also wore a huge grin on her face. She happily sat down and started to spread the news.

"Lord Sesshomaru is coming home early! In 2 weeks exactly. He mailed me this letter,"

Kagome held up a letter.

"It also says, that to celebrate his early coming home and our wedding he will be holding a celebration the night he comes home. Oh, and he says that he will be having a bachelor party...we are all also invited. Isn't this great? And the second party is scheduled for 2 days later. I'm so excited. He said that me and Sango could pick out some dresses with your grandmother Inu-Yasha!"

Kagome took a deep breath. It all came too fast, but it was going to be great. Sango smiled. She'd have something to wear! Miroku smiled because he though of all the pretty ladies at the bachelor party though he reminded himself that Kagome was allowed to be present so it wouldn't be too rowdy. Inu-Yasha just smiled to amuse Kagome. He didn't like parties. He didn't like Sesshomaru's friends. He mostly loved the parties for the music. His mother had taught him to dance at a young age. But no woman would dance with him, not even Kikyo. But Sesshomaru on the other hand had girls lined up. He knew how to dance he just didn't want to. It didn't interest him. This enraged Inu-Yasha because there Inu-Yasha wanted to dance but had no one to dance with but there his brother had more girls and he was denying them all. But this time, Sesshomaru had Kagome so he would dance. But that alone enraged Inu-Yasha. Why would he want to dance with Kagome? What made her so special? And then he'd remember. The two were engaged. The whole cause of the party. But what was he thinking about? He didn't like Kagome. He wasn't allowed to. He pushed that thought out of his head and tuned in to eating.

"Inu-Yasha is something wrong?"

Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome and she pointed to his hand. He had done everything on his place and was now eating his napkin. Sango and Miroku laughed. Inu-Yasha blushed; he had been wondering why the food had no taste. He got up and left. Kagome looked concerned and followed Inu-Yasha out to the garden. She watched as he sat down at a rock and looked up to the sky. It was pretty. The stars were bright and the moon was full. Kagome went and sat beside him. Inu-Yasha turned his head.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome turned from the sky to the man sitting beside her. She smiled gently.

"Ever wonder what the stars mean? Why they are here."

Kagome didn't feel like getting into an argument just now. Inu-Yasha's' face softened.

"I unno. My mom used to say that they were there for me and Sesshomaru."

He let out a stifled laugh.

"But I doubt it."

Kagome leaned over and put her hand on Inu-Yasha's'.

"I wouldn't be so sure. My mother told me the same. I know you miss your mother but she's looking down you from the stars. Ever thought of that?"

Inu-Yasha looked at the ground.

"It doesn't matter. At least not now. What's done is done, yah know? And I always dreamed of her playing with my grandchildren. Just like she had done with me. But I will never have children. No one likes me. But Sesshomaru on the other hand. He's had all the brakes. I live in his shadow. It's his fault mom's dead. It's his fault dad's gone..."

Inu-Yasha felt something squeeze his hand. He looked up to see Kagome was crying.

"What's..."

"Your wrong Inu-Yasha. You're all wrong. Sesshomaru would never do that on purpose. It happened by accident. Like how I got involved with Naraku. Don't blame yourself or your brother. Blame Naraku. And about you..."

Kagome softened her tone.

"You have every right to be mad about Sesshomaru getting the glory, but he's still your brother. You need self-confidence so stop peeing in the pool. We all gotta swim in it. You may not know it but when you bring yourself down you bring everyone else down. All of the people who have to live with you, the people who love you"

Inu-Yasha laughed at her saying, it was cute. But she was right. He was bringing everyone down. He squeezed back. What did she mean about people who loved him? Did she mean...of course not. She loved Sesshomaru. Or...

"Inu-Yasha, think of it this way. Your cute, funny, obnoxious, annoying, egotistical..."

"HEYYY!!!!!"

"What? I'm saying the truth. I'm saying what I like about you. Not to say there's a lot or anything."

She added the last part as she felt her cheeks turn red. She also added it quickly to Inu-Yasha's notice. He grinned. He could sense she was embarrassed. He felt at ease around Kagome. That's why he practically bared his sole a few minuets before. He wanted to hit himself now for it.

"I've told you a lot about me, but what about you?"

Kagome turned to him.

"There's nothing too it. I have my family still alive. I've been through boyfriends faster then you can eat. And I'm perfect. Love me."

She sighed. And turned her attention to her very interesting shoes.

"Well, that's what everyone thinks but if you believe it your stupid because it's a bunch a bull. My parents can be controlling. Having so many boyfriends pissed me off because they all wanted to sleep with me. I was always depressed because I was sure I would never meet a guy who liked me for me. But I met Sesshomaru. At first it was a beauty thing but then I noticed he could have any girl he wants, and he really did like me. But all the secrets...he never talked to me about anything. It's always about me. Never about him. I only figured out he even had a brother a month ago. It's making me doubt if he really loves me."

Inu-Yasha looked at her with sincerity.

"He does love you. He'd talk about you to the maids ever since the day he met you. He couldn't wait to see your face in the morning when he left. He always worries. He's acting like a fool. I don't know what it feels like to be in love, but that seems pretty stupid..."

Kagome grinned. Inu-Yasha too forced a smile. What he described was not only his brothers actions but also his own. He wasn't sure if it was love but it seemed like a stupid idea at the moment.

"No Inu-Yasha it isn't. When you're in love you want to be with them everyday. Be by there side 'till death do they part. You only say that it's stupid because you haven't felt love with another person other then your family."

Inu-Yasha looked at her, no stared. He hadn't had he? He was getting too emotional. He would have to pick up the cross and be better then his brother and be normal. Not swept up in romance.

"Well, I don't think I veer want to."

He quickly got up and went inside. Kagome just blinked at Inu-Yasha's mood swing. He had been calm but now was being stubborn again. She sighed.

"Can't teach a dog new tricks."

Kagome now expected the worse. He was going to be mean to her again. She guessed that everything wore off that Naraku might never come back. He was just worried for his own head because he would get it chopped off if anything happened to her. She felt the anger grow. He was just an arrogant dog. Mean and horrible. She was now regretting she even kissed him.

"INU-YASHA!"

She got up and started to run in the direction he headed. He was going to hear an earful form her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just as Sango watched Inu-Yasha come into the castle she heard Kagome scream. She looked at Inu-Yasha suspiciously.

"What did you do to her?"

Inu-Yasha made a fake smile. He had pissed Kagome off again. But how? Oh, she must have sensed how he was edgy. Oh well, at least now she wouldn't bother him with personal information. He tried to forget he liked getting to know her. He watched as Kagome fumed into the castle.

"Inu-Yasha I have to tell you, you are the most pathetic, egotistical, mean, self-absorbed person I have ever met! I wish you would just die."

Inu-Yasha smiled.

"Watch who your calling what missy. Because I could cut you up in seconds."

"And I'll tell Sesshomaru!"

"He wouldn't find out! And your hair smells like dead rats!"

Inu-Yasha grinned with satisfaction at Kagome's speechless look. She gapped a couple of times before heading off to her room muttering something under her breath. Sango and Miroku were staring at him through slits as he was laughing. Miroku was the first to speak.

"That was mean and untrue. I thought you were friends with Kagome?"

"Yah, Inu-Yasha, you should know better then to comment on a girls hair! That was mean and uncalled for so you better say sorry."

"No way, she deserved it."

Sango fumed and ran after Kagome. Hoping to comfort her. Sango finally reached Kagomes room the door was open. She peeked in and saw Kagome was crying on her bed. Sango let herself in and went to sit beside Kagome.

"It's ok Kagome. But that's Inu-Yasha for you."

"I'd think that by now Inu-Yasha would care about me!"

"Inu-Yasha just cares about you not being killed for his sake."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Like he doesn't even like me!"

Sango let a playful grin escape her lips.

"You like him don't you!"

Kagome's eyes got wide she gaped. How could Sango say that?

"Sango! I'm getting married for heavens sakes! And any way's...what I meant was that I thought we'd be at least friends by now. That's all."

Sango was still grinning.

"Suuuurrre!"

Kagome blushed and turned away. Her tears had dried a while ago. Sango just got up and left. Kagome got ready for bed. Her head turned when she heard something tapping at her window. She gasped. It was Naraku again. He and Kagura were there. A smile unfurled on his lips when he saw Kagome's reaction.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Inu-Yasha! Heeeelllllppp!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inu-Yasha, who was talking to Miroku in the library at the time heard Kagome scream. Thinking she was just overreacting to a spider he ignored her. Miroku stared at him.

"Aren't you going to go check on Kagome? She's freaking screaming"

Inu-Yasha sighed.

"It's probably some stupid spider. Ignore her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome looked around. Where was Inu-Yasha? Naraku had finally opened the glass doors heading out onto Kagome's balcony. Naraku went up to her and hugged her tightly. Kagura went over and locked the door. Kagome was so stupid. She should have left instead of waiting for Inu-Yasha, and now she was going to pay for her stupidity. She struggled in Naraku's grip.

"No way are you getting away! Sesshomaru still hasn't shown up with his chore finished. I think using you as a hostage would change his mind!"

"Let, me GO!"

Kagome pushed with all her might against his chest, the strangest thing happened. A pink light shot from her hand and hit Naraku on the shoulder. Kagome stared wide-eyed at her hand and then at Naraku who was grasping his shoulder in pain.

"This isn't over you wench."

Kagura ran to Naraku but Naraku pushed her out of the way. He and Kagura jumped at the window and disappeared leaving Kagome alone to stare at her hand. What the hell had just happened? It had never happened before! She then noticed she hadn't fainted that time and patted herself on the back. Now to get back to business.

"INU-YASHA!"

Kagome banged open the door and went in search of supposivly Mr. Hero. She finally met him still talking to Miroku in the library. She stood at the doorway with her hand on her hips.

"Where the hell were you? Didn't you hear me screaming? I nearly got killed by Naraku again yah know. You are the crappiest guard dog ever."

Inu-Yasha stared wide-eyed at the pissed off Kagome in the doorway.

"Guard dog? What the hell...who are you calling a...wait...Naraku came?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yah, Naraku came. And nearly took me hostage too. I would have died if it wasn't for my stupid hand!"

Kagome held up her hand and both Inu-Yasha and Miroku stared at it with confusion.

"What about your hand?"

"I don't know. That's what I mean. I frikkin light shot out of my hand and injured Naraku. I don't know what the hell is going on but I was scared and now I have a atomic hand. And it's only a month till my wedding."

"A light came out of your hand?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Why the hell would I know? And why didn't you come?"

"Well it came out of your hand so I just assumed that you would know why! And I'm tiered of always protecting you that's why I didn't go."

Inu-Yasha watched as tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

"You, hate me?"

Inu-Yasha's own eyes grew wide as Kagome started crying bucketful's he reached out but she pulled away.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!"

He watched as she ran out of the castle. He turned to Miroku who had a sincere look on his face.

"It's your fault. You have to go and comfort her."

"But what about me?"

"It's not about you you idiot, it's about Kagome now. Now go. Shoo."

"Are you treating me like a DOG?"

Miroku sighed and just waved Inu-Yasha off. Inu-Yasha went after Kagome. He saw she was crying in the garden. The moonlight hit her face showing the tears still falling. She was sitting by the pond. He smiled, that pond was the one where they had had a mud fight together it was fun. He was about to barge in but he noticed Kagome was talking to herself so he obliged himself to listen in.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why should I care if Inu-Yasha doesn't want to protect me? I mean its just Inu-Yasha, why would I care about him? Who are you kidding Kagome? You like having Inu-Yasha around to save you. But get over yourself because you're getting married in a month. Besides, you already have someone to protect you. And it's someone who loves you. Nothing like Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha gulped. She liked him? Even after the way he had acted? That sucked. He sulked. He'd have to talk to her sometime. And sometime tonight too. He finally decided to pretend to barge in not to embarrass her.

"There you are Kagome! Common get inside. You'll catch a cold before your wedding."

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha coldly.

"Why the hell would you care?"

Half of Inu-Yasha was telling him to tell her the truth, but the other half was holding him back. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Your right, I don't. But Sesshomaru would. So would you want to upset HIM?"

Kagome sighed. Knowing Inu-Yasha was right. She was tiered anyways. She yawned.

"Whatever. Can we get going now?"

She grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand sleepily and started to head off to the castle. Inu-Yasha was blushing. She didn't know what she was doing. Good thing too. Because if she woke up he would be smacked so many times he'd be red. And so the two headed into the castle. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. Something was wrong. But it didn't matter now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: God that was a long chapter! 2, 700 words around. Isn't that cool? Anyways I added another twist and thought of ANOTHER HUGE twist and it's coming up soon. In the next episode in two years...jks!


	15. Two Weeks

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Oh my god my head is bursting with ideas...and I am truly sorry that took so long to write the last chapter! I'm sorry! Lol now roll the film! And I read my fanfics from chapter 8-14 last night, or morning whatever... lol V, Sarah, and Millie! 1 I was very disappointed with my writing, so many mistakes (Seriously) So I'm going to re read each chapter before I put it up now. AND I've noticed only a freaking week has passed arrgg and I thought it was two! Maybe it is? Whatever but I really want to speed it up and make it easier to understand k? So yah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 15: Two Weeks

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Kagome woke up. She looked around. She was in her room. She didn't remember coming to her room but she must have been too sleepy to remember. She yawned and stretched. The sun shone through the window warming Kagome's face. She wondered if she had done anything that she might regret today. She welcomed the warmth on her face and smiled. It didn't matter what she did because she would forget it soon enough anyways. She was feeling carefree today. She felt like running outside in her nightgown. Heh, what would Inu-Yasha think of that? She got up and went to the bathroom where she got ready for the day. She curled her hair and put on her make-up. She decided to put on a mini kilt skirt and a one shouldered sling shirt. She also wore black boots. For a necklace she wore a bell on a red lace to show her care freeness. She looked cute, like always. As she bumbled down the hall she was planning her day with Inu-Yasha but stopped when she remembered they were in a fight. Oh, well. She'd probably end up organizing her wedding anyways. Maybe she should hang out with Sango? She finally reached the table and smiled at everyone.

"Good morning!"

Everyone stared at her like she was an alien. Why was she so chipper? They shrugged it off and continued eating. Kagome started to eat, but to everyone's surprise. She was eating like Kagome, not Inu-Yasha. Of course, Inu-Yasha didn't notice because he was shoving food into his mouth as usual. They all finished at the same time and Kagome turned to Sango.

"Hey Sango! Whatcha doin today? Unless Inu-Yasha's grandmother comes by I'm free for the day!"

Inu-Yasha looked at her.

"She's not."

Sango smiled at Kagome.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Inu-Yasha and Miroku watched as the two girl headed off to their rooms. For some odd reason Inu-Yasha felt like he was going to explode. Kagome would normally hang out with HIM not SANGO. But he knew that they were in a fight so he couldn't hang out with Kaogme anymore. Oh well, he could hang out with Miroku for the day.

"So Miroku..."

Miroku laughed and got serious again.

"To the library Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and the two went off in the direction of the library. That's how it was for the next few days. Kagome hung out with Sango, and Inu-Yasha and Miroku would hang out in the library talking all day. Almost a week passed, Kagome and Inu-Yasha exchanging glances once in a while. Inu-Yasha wanted to hang out with Kagome, Kagome wanted to hang out with Inu-Yasha, but they couldn't. It was for the better. It would only hurt more when they had to go separate ways when Kagome and Sesshomaru got married. Over the week Kagome grew more and more curious as to what the heck Inu-Yasha and Miroku did in the library all day long. After dinner Kagome decided to figure out on her own what it was. She finally went to the library when everyone went out for a walk. She looked around. On the desk she saw two books. One entitled "The Great Swords: Tensaiga and Tetsuiaga" on the other were the words "The Great History of Our The Youkai Family." Kagome smiled. She knew that the first book was about the swords that were given to Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru from their Father. Except, she had never seen Inu-Yasha's sword. She had only seen Sesshomaru's. Because the first time she found out Sesshomaru had a sword she screamed like a little girl and asked to see it. He kept it in great shape. It looked like it had never been used, probably because it never was. The other book must have been a book on the Youkai family history. But why would Miroku and Inu-Yasha spend their time on this? She suddenly heard a low growl from the doorway. She quickly turned around and saw Inu-Yasha in the doorway. He looked mad.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

For the first time ever Kagome was actually scared of Inu-Yasha. His fangs were bared and he was still growling. Maybe he had no use for her anymore? Maybe she had pissed him off so much that he didn't care what Sesshomaru did?

"I...I'm so sorry, I just came down because I couldn't sleep."

"Your lying, I know it. Now why are you here?"

Kagome finally worked up enough courage to confront him.

"Your right, I wasn't down here because of that. I was down here because...because...Inu-Yasha? What's wrong with your face."

Kagome slowly made her way to Inu-Yasha. His cheek had a bad cut on it. She went up to him. He resisted a bit and gave her a warning growl but she paid no attention to it. She went over to him and gently placed a finger along a deep gash on the side of his face. Inu-Yasha winced in pain as her finger nearly touched the wound.

"What...what happened?"

Inu-Yasha gave up his cover and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come here"

Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a hug. He had scared her. And he felt really bad about it now. He was angry. He had just been in a fight with Kouga. He decided to tell Kagome about it.

"I'm sorry. I was just in a fight with Kouga. After dinner Sango, Miroku, and I went outside. On our walk we met up with Kouga. He was furious. And talked about something about Naraku telling him I was partially liable for the death of his clan. Claiming I was the one that decided to take the land."

Kagome looked up softly.

"But, you weren't!"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"I wasn't. But nothing would get through his thick skull. We were fighting and near the end Naraku came out of hiding. He had set it up so he could watch us fight. He also wanted me dead, and he knew that Kouga would go crazy if he found out I was also to blame for his clans death. He also knew we were once friends so he thought a battle between us would be 'entertaining'. That sick bastard has one weird sense of fun. If Miroku had not reminded Kouga that I hardly knew his clan and their land, we would have both killed each other."

Kagome went death silent. Naraku was trying to kill Inu-Yasha now too? This was getting too weird. Her concentration was broken when Inu-Yasha held her closer.

"I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry I scared you..."

Kagome sulked. She remembered how scared she had been when Inu-Yasha was growling.

"I went looking for you when I came back but couldn't find you. Making me even more impatient."

The truth was Inu-Yasha was scared too. Scared that he'd lost Kagome when he had left her alone in the Castle. Not finding her for an hour distressed him even more. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the nurses' room. The nurse of course was off duty and sleeping but Kagome snuck in and got some antibiotics and a band-aid. Kagome put some of the antibiotics on the cut. Inu-Yasha howled in pain, it burned so much. Kagome patted him on the head and continued to put the medicine on. She finished up by putting on a band-aid. She pushed him towards a mirror. Inu-Yasha stared at himself in the mirror. He looked stupid with a band-aid on, kind of like a child. He ripped it off and threw it into the garbage.

"Inu-Yasha! It'll heal faster with a band-aid!"

"It makes me look like an idiot. And since when are you a nurse?"

Kagome blushed. She just knew those things from her mom. Spending a lot of time alone got her learning a lot about everything from her mother. Kagome tried to change the subject.

"So, the party is in a week...so who's the lucky girl your' coming with?"

A part of Kagome wanted to corner the "so called" "lucky-girl" in a room and growl like a pit-bull. Inu-Yasha wasn't hers and he couldn't be. But to Kagome no one was good enough for him; only she was worthy of his presence. If she couldn't have him no one would.

"No one..."

Inu-Yasha stated it glumly. Once again Sesshomaru was going to the hit of the ball and was going to leave Inu-Yasha alone. Sesshomaru didn't deserve Kagome's grace. She should be with him and no one else. Inu-Yasha yearned to ask Kagome to go with him but he knew she was going with Sesshomaru, which was a no brainer considering he IS her fiancé. Kagome mouthed a silent o but inside wanted to scream. "I win! I win!" but she'd rather get killed then do that.

"I don't think Ill even bother going because it'll be the same as always. I'm always made fun of. I wish for once in my life I could dance with a girl, just once..."

Kagome patted his back.

"Don't worry, you'll get to dance with a very special girl someday, and you'll never forget it."

Inu-Yasha gave a confused look. What was she talking about? Whatever. It didn't matter.

Kagome walked away whispering to herself.

"He'll never forget..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the week everyone in the castle were' helping fix up the castle for the party and Sesshomaru's coming. Decorations were hung. Floors were being inspected. Flowers were being arranged. It was like there was a wedding going on except the real wedding was going to be in a month. Even Miroku was getting in the spirit of things by helping some of the maids put up decoration and clean. But everyone knew his REAL intensions. Sango would stay nearby to make sure he didn't do anything bad. Inu-Yasha would go hang out outside. Kagome would normally be stuck fixing her wedding. She had accomplished a lot in the week. She was also picking out some music for the party. She wanted the party to be the best. Sometimes she'd go around judging how things were moving along. Inu-Yasha would force a smile every few hours for Kagome. He loathed parties. He rolled his eyes sometimes when he'd see Kagome going by as if she was floating on a cloud.

"Inu-Yasha! Quit being such a party pooper! Common, we have to look for a suite for you for the party!"

Inu-Yasha groaned. He loathed Tuxedo's as much as he hated parties. But if Kagome picked it out it couldn't be THAT bad...could it?

"Here!"

Kagome trusted a suite on a hanger towards him. Inu-Yasha watched as she left so he could try it on. He put a hand on her shoulder. Without skipping a beat she turned around.

"Don't worry! No buttons."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. But at least she remembered about the buttons. He took out the suite. It was nothing he had expected. The pants fit around the waist but were a bit long on the bottom. For a shirt there was a normal dress up shirt except it was missing three buttons at the top. The blazer fit well. The buttons were actually snap one's but a great imitations. No one would have guessed! He heard someone knock in the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yah, I'm done...I like it!"

Kagome came in smiling as usual.

"I thought you would! Isn't it great? And you pull it off so well!"

Kagome pushed him in front of the mirror. He took a look. He did look nice. He saw Kagome was staring at the same image in the mirror except she was biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome frowned. But then just disguised it with a fake smile, she spoke quickly.

"Oh it's nothing! You look great! Really! Can't wait for Sesshomaru tommorow! Yup...Ok I'm going to go now..."

Kagome scurried off and got Sango, their dresses were ready. Kagome handed Sango her dress. Sango gushed as she took the dress off of the hanger. It was so beautiful! Kagome turned to her.

"Try it on to make sure it fits but I don't want to see you in it! It's going to be a surprise! We will see each-others dresses at the same time! Won't it be great?"

Sango smiled, if she said so! She went into her room and came out a few minuets later. It fit. They all ate dinner and then went straight to bed so they would be ready for the next day. Kagome laughed to herself. Everyone would be so happy! Even Inu-Yasha! Hopefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: It's at least 2,302 words k? Ok I'm going to do spell-check AND reread so there won't be any mistakes but I'm tiered so I can't guarantee anything. Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Great Lord

Kagome and the others get to see Sesshomaru again after his long trip. The party goes on as planned, but what does Kagome have up her sleeve? And will the party be a hit or a flip? Tune in next time for another chapter of When World's Collide!

MAN, that was cheesy! Oh well...lol. I looked over the whole chapter and if you find a mistake chew me out.


	16. The Arrival of the Great Lord

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha...yet.... nor will I ever in this lifetime.

Yah, so I'm writing the 16th chapter. I'm going to have fun with this because I have been waiting for this since I started the fan-fiction and also when Kagome first sees the castle. Oh and if your looking for a good film watch Spirited Away! (V, Sarah and Millie!) It's really good. Ok I'll get writing. Big chapter name so you KNOW it's important.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 16: The Arrival of the Great Lord

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up. She smiled a big smile. Today Sesshomaru was supposed to be coming home after lunch! And then there was the party at night to think about. She was so excited. She ran to her wardrobe and picked out a beautiful black strapless dress. She also wore her "famous" heels. She put her hair in chopsticks and wore a pair of diamond earrings. She was excited and also felt kind of bad about not being able to hang out with Inu-Yasha since Sesshomaru would be around. Oh well, she had fun with Sesshomaru. She took a shower and put on her clothes and make-up. She looked positively beautiful compared to other times she'd dressed up at the castle. She went downstairs and Miroku and Inu-Yasha both were gaping. It seemed Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed she looked nicer today. Sango smiled up her as Kagome to a seat beside Sango. When they finished breakfast everyone was making last minuet preparations. Finally 11:50 came around and everyone was outside waiting except for Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome was knocking impatiently on Inu-Yasha's door. Through the 2-inch door the two were fighting.

"Inu-Yasha you get your but out there! You NEED to greet your older brother."

"Why should I?"

"He's your brother for god sakes."

"Fine."

Inu-Yasha opened the door and raised his eyebrows at Kagome. Kagome looked at him.

"Awww! You changed for him! Come on we are going to miss him!"

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and led him outside. Kagome was in front, about to burst with excitement. Not 5 minuets after they got there Sesshomaru's carriage appeared. The carriage stopped and the great Lord stepped out. Sesshomaru was suddenly ambushed as a girl went over and gripped him in a tight hug. Sesshomaru smiled down at the girl and hugged her back. She looked up and they kissed. Inu-Yasha was pretending to gag and was rolling his eyes.

"Why don't they get a room?"

Sango nudged him in the stomach.

"Why don't they use yours?"

That shut him up. Sesshomaru finally stopped and looked down at Kagome. She looked radiant. Being in the countryside had certainly given her a healthy glow! She was beautiful. He put an arm around her waist as he headed for the castle doors, the servants, Inu-Yasha and his gang following in behind.

"Come..."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into his room. He went over to his desk and dumped some stuff on it. Kagome sat on the bed.

"Nice room!"

Kagome tried to hide the fact that she'd been there before.

"It'll be partially yours in a few months."

Kagome smiled. He was right. Sesshomaru finished what he was doing and went over to Kagome and leaned over her. She lied down and Sesshomaru kissed her. Kagome suddenly pushed him away thinking what the results might be if she was on a bed and Sesshomaru was kissing her. She also felt kind of guilty, she had no reason to but for some reason she did.

"Not yet, until we are married."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat up on the bed. Kagome crept over to him and kissed him, pulling away when Sesshomaru was finally getting into it. She grinned playfully. She started to whisper in his ear making him shiver at the sudden warmness in his ear from her breath.

"I missed you!"

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and put a hand on her face, pushing away her bangs with his thumb so he could see her eyes. He searched her eyes. They were like the gateways to her sole. She wasn't lying she really did miss him. He missed her too.

"As I did you... So what were you up to this summer?"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well, I sometimes hung out with Inu-Yasha, but then I figured he was just a jerk...and..."

Kagome was debating wither she should tell him about Naraku. She decided telling him would be best. She looked down at her hands almost ashamed of what she was about to say.

"Sesshomaru, how do you know Naraku?"

Sesshomaru's face went sort of pale. He frowned.

"How do you know him?"

Kagome sighed; she'd have to tell him now.

"I tried to tell you before but you said you didn't care. Naraku was one of my ex-boyfriends..."

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sesshomaru take a tiny gasp.

"...He was mean and cruel and forced me to date him. Believe me, I never wanted to end up with him. After two months of abuse I finally left him and he swore he'd kill me some day...and on the first week of staying in the castle I was attacked by him in my room..."

Sesshomaru was hurt; he wasn't there to protect her. She could have been killed. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a weak and forced smile.

"...I thought I had brought you into this but it turned out you too had something to do with him. He said that you were working for him. He has returned numerous times to try and kill me but luckily Inu-Yasha saved me. Sesshomaru...I don't want to die..."

Kagome finally broke down in tears and Sesshomaru hugged her. Sesshomaru tried to comfort the crying girl in his arms to no avail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha had listened in on the whole conversation. Sesshomaru had left the door open an inch by accident and Inu-Yasha watched everything. He saw how they were kissing and heard all about Kagome's woeful tale of an old abusive boyfriend. In-fact he had lived the story only 3 weeks ago. He sighed. He wanted to dry Kagome's tears. Inu-Yasha knew he could do it in a second. He'd done it before, millions of times, but he couldn't do it now. Which kind of made him upset though he didn't know why. He slowly picked himself up and forced himself to go to the dining room where Miroku was waiting for him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you. I thought we could go to the library."

"No, I don't feel like reading anymore. Can't we do anything fun?"

"Fun? What are you talking about? I thought playing "Lets find my Sword before Naraku does" was fun."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows. Miroku wasn't good at being funny. If that comment was supposed to be funny it didn't amuse Inu-Yasha. Miroku should stick to what he does best, being a pervert. Inu-Yasha sighed in frustration. What did he want to do? He wanted to play with Kagome but he couldn't. He'd have to think up something else to do.

"I have an idea, why don't we take him to our old tree fort? Bring back some GOOD memories?"

Unlike Miroku, being a girl Sango understood that Inu-Yasha was having mixed emotions about Kagome considering Sesshomaru was back. And all the emotions weren't great feeling one's. Inu-Yasha once again heaved a sigh.

"Whatever..."

"Great!"

Sango bounded out the door with Inu-Yasha and Miroku at her heels. She had to take Kagome off his mind. She went through the forest until they came upon a ratty looking thing supposed to be a "Tree fort" which they had made as children. It had been their world. Sango all of sudden wanted to slap herself mentally. She finally remembered why they didn't come back here anymore. She noticed it had dawned on Miroku and Inu-Yasha too. Inu-Yasha used to take refuge in the very same tree when he was feeling sad about his mothers' death. 'Great Sango, great feelings hunh?' Inu-Yasha sulked as he leaned against the tree. Great, now he had to remember his mother. It still pained him remembering that fateful day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha was tugging on Sesshomaru's clothes.

"Sesshomaru where's mommy?"

She's gone Inu-Yasha get you and your filthy blood away from me.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"I mean go talk to dad."

A confused Inu-Yasha made his was the den where he found his great father crying on the couch. Inu-Yasha once again posed the same question he had posed Sesshomaru.

"Where's mommy?"

Sesshomaru's father managed a weak smile and pulled Inu-Yasha over onto his lap.

"Mommy is in Heaven now Inu-Yasha. She won't be here anymore but remember that she loved you very much."

It finally dawned on the young boy that he never would see his mother again. He started to cry with his father on his fathers lap. Sesshomaru was watching from around the corner. A tear rolled down the other boy's cheek but it was quickly wiped away. Some faint words could be heard before the other boy left.

"I shall not cry..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha's head hurt some reason, probably for remembering that painful memory. He forced himself to get up.

"I'm over that, it has no affect on me what so ever now. I am a grown man and I shall not let some old memory lodged in a tree get the best of me.... You hear me?"

Inu-Yasha was getting frustrated because he now KNEW who killed his mother. He knew HOW she was killed. People used to think he was too young to understand what had happened to his mother. Even now as a young man he still didn't totally understand the concept. Why did Naraku do it? Oh, and that was right. Naraku also killed his father. That was it. One day he would kill Naraku for all the pain he had inflicted on the people he loved. He punched a nearby tree forcing it to the ground. Miroku and Sango flinched as the tree made impact with the ground. Inu-Yasha was now debating whether Kagome was part of the loved ones.

"Inu-Yasha...I'm so sorry...I forgot..."

Sango placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's arm. He pulled away and ran into the forest. Sango and Miroku both sighed at the same time. He was still obviously upset. Sango looked down at her hands feeling down on herself considering she had only made things worse.

"I'm sorry Miroku, I did a bad thing didn't I?"

Miroku went over and held her hands.

"No, I know you didn't mean to but Inu-Yasha needs to figure out his feelings now or else it will one day kill him."

Sango was really getting into Miroku's deep conversation when her eyes grew wide.

"MIROKU!"

SMACK. Miroku had gotten up and hung his head shamefully. He had tried to grope Sango 's ass without her permission. But even if he did ask for permission he doubted she'd say yes.

"Next time I'll ask?"

Sango rolled her eyes. And there she was thinking Miroku was actually being serious for a minuet.

"Yah know you almost had me there, but the groping thing was wrong. I guess people are right...you can't teach an old pervert new manners."

"Wow, I haven't heard that one before, you are so original."

Sango sighed. She'd at least expect him to say that sarcastically but he really meant it.

"I give up..."

Sango threw her hands in the air and started to go towards the castle. She suddenly stopped. She turned back to Miroku.

"What about Inu-Yasha?"

"He'll come when he wants to. Don't worry. He'll be at the party for sure. He wouldn't want to let Kagome down ever."

Sango nodded. He was right. She had nothing to worry about. Miroku finally noticed she was actually leaving and started running after her screaming wait up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha was leaning on a tree. His head hurt. Maybe a head ache? No, it was just those awful painful memories. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was going to set in a couple of hours.

"Damn, the party is in 4 hours. Kagome will be so pissed if I don't get back soon!"

And so Inu-Yasha got up and started to run full speed towards the castle. Hoping Kagome wasn't going to be too pissed off at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I am SO freaking serious. My hands are going to fall off and I am SO tiered. But that's what I get for staying up till 3:45am the day after I just came back from another sleepless sleepover. –Sigh- I'm going to just die on my bed. I'll edit tommorow. I just have to look over the chapter and then I'm posting it. Oh and if Sarah or V TELL THE SECRET Heather is going to be VERY mad. That is all. Oh yeah, 2,175 words...7 pages...


	17. Moonlight Shadow meets Mr Lonely

Authors note: I don't Inu-Yasha or any of the characters.

Ok hey people. I was nice. I was planning on updating the other chapter in two days to make you guys wait but...Heh I like you guys! And I decided to reply to some of your reviews because some people have questions.

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love

2004-09-01

15

Signed

How is she gonna leave Inu's older brother?

Reply: I understand some people are thinking this, but I don't want to lead you on to anything. Kagome wont leave him but something IS going to come up and I hope the story WILL have a happy ending. That's one of the secrets though...and if my friends' spill on the review they wont see tommorow. Oh and the chapter name comes from two of my fav songs!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 17: Moonlight Shadow meets Mr. Lonely

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's tears had dried and now she was tapping her foot impatiently near the front door holding a tux on a hangar.

"Where the hell is that brother of yours?"

Sesshomaru gave a small grin. He raised he eyebrows. It was so like his little brother to be late for everything. The party was in four hours but Sesshomaru knew how much it meant to Kagome. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome. Inu-Yasha isn't worth worrying over. He comes he comes, he doesn't he doesn't"

Kagome turned around and gave a tiny frown.

"Don't be THAT mean. He is still your little brother."

"Yes dear."

Sango and Miroku were around the corner watching with wide eyes. Someone was ordering around SESSHOMARU? And it was a human woman? This was too much. And Sesshomaru was listening. They finally concluded Kagome was special. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"Spying is not very becoming of you Miroku. You neither Sango."

Kagome gave him a confused look but looked behind her and chuckled as the two stepped from behind the corner. Both blushing. Kagome was still surprised at the great Lords senses. She looked up and gently pulled Sesshomaru down by pulling with a finger at his collar. She leaned up and kissed him, a gift Sesshomaru freely accepted. Inu-Yasha burst through the doors, just in time to see them kissing. His heart dropped. Kagome pulled away and ran over to Inu-Yasha.

"Here's you tuxedo. Where the hell were you? I seriously thought you were going to miss it!"

"Kagome? The party in three and a half hours!"

"So?"

Inu-Yasha turned away from Kagome and went up to his brother. He hadn't really said anything to his brother for a long while.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave a cheesy small smile.

"Hello, little brother."

Then they had a stare down. Kagome noticed and ran over and stepped in-between the boys.

"Now stop this! Be nice! You haven't seen each other for a month."

Finally everyone decided it was time to get ready. Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Kagome all headed off into their rooms. Same with Sesshomaru and Miroku but they went in different directions. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Sango had decided to walk to their rooms together.

"This going to be so much fun!"

Inu-Yasha scoffed. They went into their rooms. Kagome went into the wardrobe and took out a dress on a hangar. It was beautiful. She put it on. It was white and was a halter with a plunging neckline. It fit tight right up to her hips where the rest of the dress flowed to the floor. She let her hair lay at her shoulders. She also wore white gloves that stopped at her elbow. She looked in the mirror and did her makeup and finished the look by putting on her best smile. She practiced. It sounded stupid but a good smile was something really needed. She looked even better then she did in the morning. If she kept this up there would be no beauty left for her wedding day. She chuckled at the thought. Her concentration snapped as she heard a knock on her door.

"Kagome, its me Sango! I'm ready to see your dress!"

Kagome bounded to the door. She opened it and saw Sango in the dress Kagome had gotten for her. It was beautiful. It was open shoulders and was black. The rest of the dress loosely hung on her like a nightgown. At her thigh there was an open cut going down to her feet. She looked almost as pretty as Kagome. But Kagome was still winning. Sango gaped at Kagome. She was so pretty! She looked even nicer then that morning. She suddenly felt kind of bad for Inu-Yasha considering he'd have to keep himself a distance from Kagome.

"You look nice!"

Inu-Yasha finally came out in his Tuxedo looking like a playboy. Kagome smiled at him. The smile completed the look. Inu-Yasha looked Kagome up and down. She looked beautiful, really beautiful. He looked away. He'd be staring all day if he kept that up. Kagome giggled when she noticed Inu-Yasha's nervousness. Suddenly she saw Sesshomaru coming down the hall with charm in his own Tuxedo. The black dress pants and blazer looked nice with his silver hair. The gray vest and white dress shirt inside set off his golden eyes. He looked like a worthy competitor for Kagome. Inu-Yasha gave him a sarcastic look but Sesshomaru ignored him and went over to Kagome. His voice was calm, kind of cold. The way he used to sound before he met Kagome. He was being serious. He was doing it because he couldn't let his friends see the Lord in a weakened state.

"You look exquisite."

"You too my Lord"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome. She was actually being serious when she said that. It seemed she sensed his uneasiness and understood what was expected of her. It was like she changed her personality on a dime. That was his Kagome. A great actress if they're ever was one. He turned to the other two.

"You guys might as well go ahead. Kagome and I will be making our entrance later."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. Of course, Sesshomaru had to make his graceful "Entrance" as usual. But it didn't seem like a thing Kagome would do. But she conformed quickly. Sango nodded and bowed before dragging Inu-Yasha down the hall. They went down the great hall's steps where there was a frenzy of people talking, dancing, and whatever else there was to do. Like snacking. Sango and Inu-Yasha finally found Miroku flirting with some girls near the punch bowl. Sango heard the girls giggle at one of Miroku's stupid lines. She had had enough.

"Miroku get over here and dance with me."

Both Inu-Yasha and Miroku looked at her with interest. This had never happened before but Miroku happily took the chance and whisked Sango away onto the dance floor leaving Inu-Yasha to gap all alone. All of a sudden the music stopped. Everyone on the grand staircase had moved to the sides. Inu-Yasha muttered something about entrance as he looked up. As did everyone else.

"Now presenting to you. The Lord of the Western Lands and his woman, Lady Kagome Higurashi."

When they reached the stairs Sesshomaru held out his hand as Kagome gracefully put hers in his. They walked down the stairs and everyone was either staring or clapping and cheering. Most of the guys were staring. Considering the state Kagome was in all the men and boys in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her. Kagome looked like a swan as she elegantly made her way down the stairs with Sesshomaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome scanned the room as she headed down the stairs. She was searching for someone. All eyes were on her. Her eyes finally found what they were looking for, Inu-Yasha. She smiled making the guys go crazy. She waited until Inu-Yasha looked up at her to wink at him. Sesshomaru finally lead her near the corner where he started a conversation with a wealthy looking man. She watched as most of the guys tried to get a glimpse of her. She pouted a bit. She was board. She noticed Inu-Yasha was nearby with a bunch of girls around him. She figured that that conversation would be a lot more interesting then how the economy of Tokyo was doing.

"Once again the little brother Inu-Yasha is dateless. I wonder why? Probably because he can't dance."

There were a bunch of giggles and squeals coming from the other girls surrounding. Inu-Yasha just stood there cringing, fighting the urge to beat one of them up. Kagome listened to the song. Four Seasons. Just the song she was looking forward to. It was the song before "Moonlight Shadow", a song that she had something planned for. Taking the chance Kagome decided to put her plan into action. She turned to Sesshomaru and gently nudged his arm.

"I'm so very sorry for interrupting you my Lord, but I was wondering if we could dance? If you wish Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her and grinned. She was trying too hard.

"Go and dance with my brother. I promise I shall dance with you later on. And if he refuses tell him I told you to."

Kagome smiled and nodded, Just the answer she was looking for. She went over and pushed the other girls out of her way and went over to Inu-Yasha. Some of the girls gave her looks but said nothing. Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a look that said 'why are you here?' But Kagome paid no mind. Kagome held out her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes you to dance with me."

Inu-Yasha was going to burst. He was so happy. He'd be able to dance with someone! And that someone wasn't just anybody no, it was Kagome. And it was Sesshomaru's wish that he dance with her. He couldn't say no now. He mumbled a 'whatever' and the other girls laughed and scoffed.

"You want to dance with him? No one dances with him. He's just a dope. You should only dance with Sesshomaru. You don't know how lucky you are to be with him you know."

All the other girls nodded. Kagome turned to the girl who was speaking.

"I don't think anyone asked for your impute and I think it'd be best if you kept your comments to yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dance to go to. And I wish you wouldn't refer Inu-Yasha as "him" he has a nice name so say it. Come Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha laughed. Kagome could be snobby and a lady at the same time. Great. Kagome lead him onto the floor and the song "Moonlight Shadow" came on. Kagome's personal favorite. It had a quick beat and was more of a club song. As the begging music started Kagome and Inu-Yasha took waltzing position. Kagome had her hand on Inu-Yasha shoulder. Kagome's other hand pre-occupied with Inu-Yasha's hand. Inu-Yasha on the other hand had his other hand was placed on Kagome's hip. Just as the song was about to begin Kagome went close to Inu-Yasha and whispered into his ear.

"Ready to show them what you got?"

Inu-Yasha smiled and whispered back.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Finally the singing started and the two took off, pulling off some of the hardest moves in dancing history. Soon the crowd moved off to the sides leaving the two to dance in the middle. There were many complicated dips swirls and spins. It look like it had all been planned yet had a spontaneous feel to it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile even Sesshomaru and his friend had stopped talking to watch the two dancing. The man nudged Sesshomaru.

"Wow, that's some girl you have there! She can dance, she is obedient, she is polite, a lady, and she is beautiful. The only thing wrong with her is she's a human."

The last comment upset Sesshomaru.

"There is nothing wrong with her, and being a human is no exception. She can beat a full demon woman any day."

As the music slowed to the ending Sesshomaru made his was to Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the music finished Inu-Yasha dipped Kagome and smiled at her. Kagome let out a sigh and started to talk to Inu-Yasha.

"Perfect!"

"I never knew you could dance so good! I was so surprised you kept up with me. And now you know, I really am a good dancer. Those girls are full of it!"

Kagome smiled back.

"I knew you were good all along."

Inu-Yasha finally finished and with poise swung Kagome up. The crowd went wild clapping and cheering. Kagome managed to give Inu-Yasha an affectionate smile before she was taken over by many men. Inu-Yasha was also taken away, but by girls. They were all asking for a dance, Inu-Yasha stylishly declined. He had made his point. Kagome too was declining as hands were thrown her way. There were only two people she wanted to dance with now. But Inu-Yasha was somewhere being bombarded with the same amount of girls asking for a dance. And she didn't now where Sesshomaru was. Suddenly she heard some growling and all the men ran away. Kagome giggled. It was none other then Sesshomaru. He smiled tenderly at Kagome.

"I had no idea you could dance!"

"You never asked."

It finally hit him that he didn't know a lot about her. Heck, she knew nothing about him. At least that's what he thought. But no matter, they could catch up this month.

"May I have this dance?"

Kagome smiled and freely accepted. Sesshomaru had decided to test her while they were dancing but he couldn't trick her. What ever he led she obediently followed. They did all the ballroom dances. When they stopped dancing the two were breathless. Kagome and Sesshomaru went outside to say good-bye to each of the guests. Sesshomaru and Kagome got words like. "You can dance so gracefully!, Congratulations!" and of course the "You got yourself some girl there Sesshomaru, never let her go." Finally she was tiered. She was about to retire but Sesshomaru held her back. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and when they finished he calmly spoke to her.

"I don't want you to sleep in your room anymore. It's too dangerous. Naraku knows where you sleep and I'm too far to come and protect you at the fastest pace possible."

Kagome stared into his eyes. What was he getting to?

"I want you to sleep with me."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. SLEEP with SESSHOMARU!? Who knew what could happen! Sesshomaru saw her surprised look and reassured her.

"Don't worry. Nothing like that will be going on. You'll just sleep in the same bed that's all. Just harmless sleeping will be going on. I'd never dream of rushing your decision"

Kagome laughed. He was right. He was her fiancé. She should be able to sleep with him. Sleeping was innocent...right? Anyways he knew how much that meant to her and he'd never rush her into anything. And plus she would feel safer. It took her forever to fall asleep ever since she was attacked in her room and Inu-Yasha didn't come. Though she liked being saved by Inu-Yasha, being by Sesshomaru's side wouldn't hurt. She nodded and the two headed into the Castle.

"I'm going to get some stuff. K?"

Sesshomaru nodded and followed her to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango were both surprised. They had been spying in a nearby bush. When they herd Sesshomaru ask Kagome to sleep with them they all nearly fainted. When they were sure the two were inside they started to scream. Inu-Yasha could only let out a what and then Sango and Miroku started to converse.

"Is...is she going to sleep with Sesshomaru or _sleep_ with Sesshomaru?"

"I wish I had that guys courage."

"Quite being stupid Miroku."

Inu-Yasha was speechless. For some reason he was feeling a bit possessive of Kagome lately and this topped the cake. His blood was boiling.

"Shut up you two. Kagome would never sleep with him."

Sango and Miroku turned around with questionable looks.

"Why not?"

They both said it at the same time. He _was_ her fiancé, and they were getting married in a month so they were practically married already. Inu-Yasha blushed. He wasn't supposed to care.

"Just...because! Kagome's a decent girl and she wouldn't do anything till she was married."

"And you know this how?"

"Just get off my case!"

Miroku and Sango giggled as they watched they watched Inu-Yasha run into the castle. It was so obvious he loved Kagome. There was no doubt about it. Miroku stopped and decided to take the chance to talk to Sango alone.

"You are a great dancer!"

Sango blushed. She really did like Miroku a bit. She had to admit sometimes she got pretty jealous when he was hitting on other girls. And she had to admit...she kind of didn't mind anymore when he touched her butt.

"You are too!"

"I want you to sleep with me!"

SMACK, SLAP, HIT!

"What? Its so I can protect you."

Sango ran off to the castle. Touching her butt was one thing asking her to sleep with him was something totally different. Miroku sighed.

"How come Sesshomaru can pull it off and I can't? Maybe it's the girl...."

But Miroku wouldn't dare try Kagome considering the last little problem and also the fact that Sesshomaru was home helped Miroku's decision to stay away from Kagome.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room getting ready. She was taking a bath and Sesshomaru was on her bed waiting patiently. Kagome finally came out she came out in her nightgown. She put on her slippers and looked at Sesshomaru intently.

"Ok let's go!"

Sesshomaru smiled and led her out into the hall. He put an arm around her waist and Kagome leaned on him. She was really tiered. She turned the corner and saw Inu-Yasha come fuming down the hall. Sesshomaru acted like it was nothing.

"What's wrong little brother?"

Inu-Yasha couldn't say anything. Kagome gave him a worried look. Kagome was now wide-awake. She ran over to Inu-Yasha.

"Did you get in a fight again?"

Sesshomaru was surprised she left his side. And what did she say about a fight? Oh well, he could ask her later. Right now he wanted to sleep. Even demons' need their sleep and Sesshomaru was no exception. Inu-Yasha didn't want to embarrass Kagome by asking her where she was going. He knew. How he wanted to take Kagome by his side and keep her in the room beside his. Sesshomaru just yawned.

"Come Kagome. Let's go now."

Kagome reluctantly left Inu-Yasha and followed Sesshomaru obediently. She turned back and frowned at Inu-Yasha. She still wasn't totally sure about the sleeping thing. But she had no choice. At least she felt like she didn't have one. She caught up to Sesshomaru and leaned on him and once again his arm made its way around her waist and pulled her closer. Inu-Yasha cringed. He wished that the man by Kagome were him. He just went into his room and screamed out his frustration, also punching his pillow. He should have never met her in the first place. No, he was glad he met her. She was the only one nice to him. The only one who helped him out. He was very glad he met her. He finally fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally got to Sesshomaru's room. Kagome got into bed as Sesshomaru went to change and get ready in the bathroom. Kagome opened an eye as Sesshomaru opened the bathroom door. She turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a pair of boxers. Kagome's eyes were fixed on his perfectly carved abs. Sesshomaru got into bed and leaned over and kissed her.

"Good night."

Kagome managed a "goodnight" before nodding off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: It took all day 3:00pm-9:00pm but I loved writing this chapter. I knew what exactly was going to happen so it turned out all right. It's VERY long though...and I get mixed Emotions when I reread it. It's funny, sad, and happy all at once. I liked it and I hope you do too! And if you want to hear the song "Moonlight Shadow" some of you may know its from Dance Dance Revolution, don't know what it is? Don't matter. It's the 5th mix. It's a really good song.

Stats-

Words-3, 421

Pages-9


	18. I’m not your property, yet!

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

I'll just write...I don't know what EXACTLY I have planned but I planned the begging to have some comedy. Ok, maybe one sentence. The rest is the cute couple making out. Happy? Yah I like DDR, I suck but hey I still like the music and I keep trying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 18: I'm not your property, yet!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up and looked over at Sesshomaru who was currently drooling on his pillow. Kagome rolled her eyes. What a sleeping beauty! She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru suddenly woke up. He looked up and saw Kagome leaning over him. He noticed he had been drooling and turned red. He wiped it away and smiled at Kagome. Kagome watched him wipe it away and laughed. Sesshomaru turned the tables and gently pushed Kagome onto her back and now he was leaning over her.

"How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Kagome smiled and started to play with some of his hair that had fallen from his shoulders.

"I'm great, this bed is so comfy!"

"Good..."

Sesshomaru went down and started to leave a trail of kisses up her shoulder until he found her lips. Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshomaru finished kissing her and Kagome looked his face up and down.

"So...we going down for breakfast?"

"Do you need to get your clothes?"

"No I brought today's clothes. I left them on the chair over there."

Kagome pointed to a chair at the end of the bed.

"Breakfast is in a half an hour, we have time..."

Before Kagome could protest Sesshomaru started to gently nibble her ear. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru frowned. She totally ruined the moment. She put a finger to his lips, which Sesshomaru responded to by gently biting it. Kagome once again laughed.

"I think your hungry...your biting everything!"

Sesshomaru laughed, no wonder she was laughing, because it was funny. He went down and grabbed her head and kissed her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha were already at the table. Inu-Yasha was nervously tapping his fingers on the table and holding his head up with one arm.

"What could they be doing in the morning? Where are they? They should be here by now."

"Inu-Yasha, we are all half an hour early. They are probably getting ready. Or maybe they slept in?"

Inu-Yasha gave Sango a cold stare. Even she knew Sesshomaru woke up at the same time each day without fail. He was normally half an hour early. That's why Inu-Yasha had come down early. To beat his brother to the table and to see Kagome sooner. Kagome came down in her tight jeans and a baby blue halter-top. She was giggling at something Sesshomaru had said. Sango looked over to Inu-Yasha to see how he'd react. She watched as his heart sank lower. How could Kagome do that to him? She felt like getting up and slapping her. She could at least have some decency to not do it in front of Inu-Yasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat down at the table. Unable to look Inu-Yasha in the eye. Kissing and flirting with Sesshomaru seemed so wrong now. It was like she was cheating on Inu-Yasha. She had decided to the only way to forget about Inu-Yasha was not to look at him. Stay with Sesshomaru at all times. She sensed Inu-Yasha was staring at her and she looked at him and sure enough he was staring at her neck, searching for something. Sango noticed this and nudged Inu-Yasha to stop staring. When he seemed like he didn't find what he was looking for he just started to eat. They all ate in silence, except for Inu-Yasha who was up to his usual antics of swallowing everything. As they finished Kagome reluctantly went when Sesshomaru pulled her outside. She turned back and gave Inu-Yasha a, "I'm sorry" look before she went out of the room. Inu-Yasha scoffed. Sango tried to break the uneasiness.

"So, I heard you found the book on your family history!"

"Yah..."

"Can we go to the library so I can read it?"

"Whatever..."

Inu-Yasha sounded distant, like his mind was somewhere else. Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sango then headed to the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the garden. Sesshomaru had told her to sit down on a rock. She did so obediently. Sesshomaru sat beside her and took out a book. Kagome knew this book. It was his diary. She gulped. Did he find out she read it?

"Kagome, I want you to read this. It's a book where I wrote about some of my family and some things that happened a long time ago that I think you should know. I noticed that I know quite a lot about you, yet you know hardly anything about me! So please, read it."

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief. She took the book and read, again. This was what she was waiting for. She also got an eerie feeling when she noticed that Sesshomaru was staring intently at her neck. It kind of creeped her out but kept on reading.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango had been reading but one thing really confused her.

"Inu-Yasha? What is this thing that they keep talk about the male "marking" his mate. This book has so called marking dates and who marked whom here. And if it's a long story I'm willing to listen. I have nothing better to do."

Inu-Yasha sighed it was a long story. He remembered how his dad had told him and Sesshomaru about marking when they had that "Man to Man" talk.

"Marking is where a male demon bites the back of his mate's neck causing a mark to appear on the female's neck a couple hours later. The mark signifies she is already taken. The mark also gives off a small scent of the person who marked her. The mark is normally a stripe like the ones on Sesshomaru's face. Cat demons and Dog demons are notorious for doing this. Normally a mark is obtained when the couple is mating where the male instinctively bites her possessively. But sometimes there are occasions where the male will bite the female if she is in heat and her neck is close enough. If the male feels he or his mate are being threatened he may bite the female out of possessiveness. Or, though it's rare a female may ask the male to mark her as a sign of fidelity, love, and sacrifice. Because let me tell you, it sure is a sacrifice. Imagine a full grown male demon sinking his razor sharp teeth into your neck..."

"Wow, it's like marking your territory! Marking your property...but how exactly does he bite her and stuff?"

"Well, normally if the male isn't mating he will go behind her and bite her somewhere on the middle of the back of her neck. There is something in the male's saliva that causes the mark to appear. After he bites the female the male will instinctively clean the wound by drinking the blood. There is also something in the male's saliva that helps stop the wound from bleeding too much. It is also considered highly dishonorable if the male leaves his chosen mate. So if the mark was made without any mating involved the mark will disappear if the two do not stay by one another for the first month. But if the mark is given through mating the mark is permanent. But if the male should die before the female the mark will disappear. The male can only mark one female, though if her mark fades for not being with her mate the male will once again produce the saliva."

"Kind of reminds me when cat's mate...yah know when the male gets on the female and bites her so he wont fall off?"

Sango and Miroku were laughing. Sango was right, that's what cats did.

"Are you comparing a great race of demons to some feral horny cats?"

Miroku noticed an edge in Inu-Yasha's voice and thought about it for a bit. He noticed that he was directing it at Sango and knew he shouldn't be doing that.

"Don't get mad Inu-Yasha. It was just a joke. We know your upset about Kagome but you don't have to take it out on.... Hey... wait a minuet... NO WONDER YOU WERE STARING AT KAGOME'S NECK THIS MORNING!"

Inu-Yasha blushed it was true. He wanted to know if anything went on between Kagome and Sesshomaru last night. So he was trying to find the mark on Kagome's neck. He was really happy when he didn't find one.

"That's none of your business."

Sango and Miroku smiled at one another. They decided not to push it any further so Sango kept reading her book and Miroku his. Inu-Yasha was meanwhile deep in thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the meantime Kagome had finished reading the diary, once again a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't help it, it was so sad. She noticed that Sesshomaru was still staring at her neck.

"Is there something on my neck or something?"

Sesshomaru blushed a bit and then told Kagome exactly what Inu-Yasha had told his friends about marking. He finally finished off.

"And so if I bite you, please don't be mad. You are in heat and you are very attractive so it's hard for me."

Kagome turned red. He knew if she was in HEAT!? That was too much information. There was a place where she had to draw the line between good things from having heightened senses and bad things.

"I understand, but please, try not to. I don't think a mark would look great with the wedding dress. And people would think things if I suddenly got marked."

A smile played on Sesshomaru's face. She was worried how the mark would look with her wedding dress? Adorable! But she was right. The fact that they were sleeping together lately and a mark would certainly lead people to a wrong conclusion. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Kagome. At first she was tense, still worrying about him marking her but soon enough she calmed down and kissed him back. Sometimes he would start to kiss her neck but she quickly caught his mouth and brought him back up. She was totally serious about not wanting to be marked. What would Inu-Yasha think? Somehow she knew he knew she was sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed last night. She guessed that's why he was so upset. Thank god Sesshomaru didn't find out. Kagome got up and told him she was going to the bathroom, which was true enough. Sesshomaru suddenly felt a dark presence nearby, one he knew. He turned around.

"Why are you here Naraku?"

Sure enough I was Naraku just as he had suspected.

"Kagome is such a pretty lady isn't she? But what use would she be to you if she were marked?"

"Don't you dare touch her! Why do you want to hurt her?"

"She hurt me, and a way I can get my revenge is.... marking her, I just thought of it when I was spying on you two. She will never get another man!"

"You're going to try and rape her? You wouldn't dare! I won't let you..."

"You can't stop me Sesshomaru. It's either that or she dies. Your choice. But if you want to keep her you better not let her go."

Naraku then did his evil laugh thing. Sesshomaru growled and lunged for him but he got away and left. Kagome would be ok, for now. Kagome finally came back and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"What did I miss?"

Sesshomaru gulped, he didn't want to worry her. Even if it meant lying to her for the first time.

"Nothing."

He thought of marking her but he knew it would mean reminding her about Naraku and she really was scared of getting marked. It wasn't worth it. He'd have to admit to lying to her. So he decided to just watch over her more. Even though he considered it was going to be hard considering she was heat and he was planning to try and stay away from her. Ah, he knew what to do.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get married even earlier? Sometime next week? I mean you've already picked out everything."

Kagome was speechless. Change the date? They'd have to make new invitations but Sesshomaru seemed like he really wanted to speed it up. It was a Tuesday today and it would be quite close.

"But what about your bachelor."

"I don't need it. Let's just get married."

"O, ok."

"And since it's unlucky to be with the bride a lot before the wedding...I'll get Inu-Yasha to baby-sit you!"

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's confused look. It was the only way he'd be able to mark her faster. And plus. She would be Inu-Yasha's problem now.

"I'm a grown woman yah know, I don't need to be baby-sat."

"No but to protect you."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome smiled, this was getting good. She'd be with Inu-Yasha as and order. Great! She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and headed off to the library and went into the library.

"We've changed the date of the wedding, it's going to be on Friday next week!"

"Inu-Yasha could you please protect Kagome? I have things to do. And plus it's unlucky to hang around with the bride a week before the wedding."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome she was frowning because Inu-Yasha was arguing. Inu-Yasha had sensed her excitement when Sesshomaru mentioned Inu-Yasha having to baby-sit. He guessed she really did like him after all...but not in the same way he liked her he guessed. Inu-Yasha nodded and took Kagome outside to "baby-sit" her. He smelt her scent. She was in heat. No wonder Sesshomaru didn't want to be around her, he wouldn't want to de-flower her before their wedding. That was fine with Inu-Yasha. As they were walking Inu-Yasha looked down at her neck. He wondered what would happen if he'd marked her. What would Kagome think? Better yet, how would Sesshomaru react? How would everyone react? Sure he'd have Kagome but she wouldn't trust him anymore. Probably wouldn't even look him in the eye. He wouldn't do it anyways. He didn't have the guts. He looked at her lips. He still remembered when hers were against his. How could he forget that? Did it seriously mean anything to her anymore? She stopped and leaned against a tree.

"So, what are we going to do Mr. Hero?"

Inu-Yasha smiled she still remembered. Then it hit him. WAS SHE FLIRITNG WITH HIM? She obviously was. Was she coming on to him? No, it couldn't be. She just announced she was getting married even sooner. She definetly loved Sesshomaru. But did she also like Inu-Yasha?

"I don't know. I'm suppose to watch you I guess, do whatever you want."

Kagome smiled. Whatever she wanted hunh? Though she was sure she couldn't do ANYTHING. She went over to him.

"Well, I want to do whatever you want to."

Inu-Yasha wanted to kiss Kagome but he was sure that's not what she wanted to do.

"I want you to sit quietly until the end of the day."

Unlike he imagined Kagome did what she was told and sat quietly for the rest of the day. And so the days passed and that's what they'd do. They'd sit and watch each other. Kagome would sleep in her room though. Finally the wedding day was coming up, and what a day it would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Oh, my, god! The fiction is almost over –tear- I'm scheduling to finish it off within chapter 20 to 25. I love this fiction so much and I love my reviewers just as much! I'm thinking of writing a sequel but it's a maybe. Words: 2, 699

Next chapter: Chapter 19 Wedding bell's and bloodshed

Kagome chose Sesshomaru, and now they are getting married. At least that's what they think. Little do they know everything will get in their way. Suddenly everyone wants Kagome. Next time, on When Worlds Collide


	19. Wedding Bells and Bloodshed

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Don't worry people. You'll still get to love this fiction for a while longer considering schools starting for me soon. Like 4 days! Ah! And I've noticed, that for once the fan fiction is actually turning into the romance it's suppose to be! There's this one chapter...coming up...that's played through my head a million times. VERY romantic. I love it. And can't wait to write it. Have fun! Oh and who will Kagome end up with? Shhh it's a secret!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19: Wedding Bells and Bloodshed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the day of the wedding, the castle was bustling and everywhere. The wedding was going to be in four hours. Not a lot of time. The wedding was going to be held in the great hall. They had gotten pews and everything for the occasion. Kagome was running from room to room in her slip. Each room helped her with something else. One room was hair, another was makeup, and the final was for her dress. Hair took an hour, 3 hours left. Makeup was half an hour, 2 and a half hours left. As Kagome was heading to the dress she saw Sesshomaru was at the door to kiss her once more before the wedding. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Sesshomaru was kind of upset for only getting a peck but he thought of how they could make up for it with the rest of their lives, especially during the honey moon.

Kagome went into the room and there was only a dress. No one to help her. She sighed exasperated.

"Sesshomaru? Can you help me?"

Then Kagome hit herself. That's right, he wasn't allowed to see her in the dress till the wedding. Luckily for Sesshomaru Inu-Yasha was walking by when Kagome called out for help. Inu-Yasha was already in his tux. The whole week leading up to the wedding he mostly sulked. Same as today.

"Inu-Yasha. Go in there and help Kagome with her dress please? I can't see her yet because of superstitions. Thanks."

Sesshomaru didn't even wait for Inu-Yasha to even say anything before leaving. Kagome gulped inside. Inu-Yasha? She couldn't hurt him. She was doing what was right. Her goal was to make it to the alter without turning back, and then she'd be rid of Inu-Yasha and could look forward to a life of fidelity with Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha groaned. He didn't want to make this any harder and this wasn't helping. He slowly opened the door. Kagome saw Inu-Yasha and the tuxedo fit him well. He looked REALLY nice today.

"Ummm, thanks Inu-Yasha. Could you please pull the zipper up?"

Kagome pulled her hair to the side so it wouldn't get caught. Inu-Yasha went over to her a gulped. The zipper started at her waist and went to the top of her back. She wasn't wearing the slip anymore. He slowly zipped it up. She smelled nice as usual. He felt her move a bit.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

Hurt her no? He meant with the dress. But he was really crushing her by being near her. He was just letting her get married and he wasn't intervening. He didn't truly love her. So she must go on. It was probably pre-wedding jitters though. He finally finished and she turned around to look at him. She looked beautiful. She really outdid herself. The dress was white with no straps. The bottom was puffy and sparkly. The hair and make-up made her look even more elegant. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun with a few curly strands on each side hanging out in front. He forced a smile as he pushed one of the hairs out of her eye.

"You look...beautiful."

"Thank-you."

Kagome was using all her force to stop herself from hugging him. She finally gave in and lunged at him gripping him tightly. Inu-Yasha hugged her back.

"I guess this is good-bye... I'm sorry Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha blushed. He looked at a clock on the wall.

"Wow, we sure did take some time. It's 1 hour from the wedding."

All of a sudden Inu-Yasha smelt tears. He turned to look at Kagome. She was crying slightly. He went over and used his thumb to wipe them away,

"You're going to be great. Now you wouldn't want to mess up your makeup now would you? So stop crying."

Kagome laughed. He was right. She had to let him go. She watched as he left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha who was now on the other side of the wall was trying to stop himself from hitting a hole through the wall. His face contorted in anger and in pain. He hung his head against the wall. He's tried to forget her, but he can't. But now he has to. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sango. She smiled gently at him.

"Come Inu-Yasha, you being the best man and me the maid of honor we gotta get our butts down to the main hall fast."

Inu-Yasha sorrowfully followed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The music started. Everyone stood. For Inu-Yasha who was waiting at the front with Sesshomaru and the other men chosen the whole thing was going in slow motion. No, this couldn't be happening. The only woman he ever loved was marrying his brother. It was his nightmares come true. His brother beating him again. Getting the upper hand and leaving Inu-Yasha in the dust. When Kagome passed him she hung her head in shame.

The ceremony went on as planned. Everyone except the bride and the best man were happy. Though Kagome noticed Miroku and Sango sulking a bit too. That's right, Kagome would never see them again either. They also cared for Inu-Yasha and it hurt them to see their good friend in so much pain. Kagome couldn't look anywhere else instead of Sesshomaru's eyes. She looked out into the crowd once. She saw everyone there. Her family, her friends and a lot of people that she had seen at the party last week. She was surprised they even made it considering the date change. She kinda spaced out but came back to reality when she heard the words she feared yet patiently waited for.

"Those of you who think these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

What did she want from those words? For Inu-Yasha to step up and say no? To get him to go against his brother? Yes, this is what half of her wanted. But the other half wanted this part to go untouched. She looked into the crowd, stopping when her eyes gazed Inu-Yasha. He was staring at the floor.

Miroku looked around. He saw Inu-Yasha staring at the floor. He looked to Sango.

"I can't let her do this. To herself or Inu-Yasha."

And with that Miroku stood up.

"They can't."

Sango tried to pull him down but noticed he was right. She too stood up and said, "They can't". Then the servants at the back, all of them stood and objected. Kagome's eyes grew wide with surprise, everyone was objecting EXCEPT Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru was furious.

"I knew we shouldn't have invited the servants. Kagome? Kagome!?"

Sesshomaru turned and watched Kagome who was running down the hall, going to run outside. She was running?

"Ok, can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Because I really would like to know!"

Sesshomaru was interrupted by something smashing the pew by kicking it. Sesshomaru then turned in the direction the sound came from. It was Inu-Yasha. He had kicked the pew in half out of frustration. Inu-Yasha started to run in the direction that Kagome went.

"Kagome wait!"

Sesshomaru hung his head. What was going on? Everyone it seemed was frustrated. Maybe advancing the wedding was a bad idea?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside Kagome had run off to where the waterfall was. She wasn't sure how she knew she got there because she hardly ever remembered anything but she was leaning on a tree now. Crying in a puffy white ball.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Inu-Yasha smelt Kagome's scent he followed her to the waterfall. How did she remember where to go? Whatever, there were more important things to think about.. He moved a bush a bit to see her crying in a big white cloud.

"Kagome..."

His words barely audible. He slowly made his way over to her. He was sure she knew it was him and she knew he was there. He put his hand on her arm but she pulled away and slapped him.

"Don't touch me."

Inu-Yasha was so surprised he didn't know how to react. Kagome had gotten up and finally noticed what she had just done. She stared at her hand and started gaping. It was still a bit red.

"I...what did I just? I'm so sorry!"

She went down and hugged him tightly. Tears were now pouring down her face. She hadn't meant to it was just...

"Kagome why did you leave?"

Kagome was now resisting the urge to slap Inu-Yasha again with great difficulty. Why? He was such an idiot. Or was he just playing stupid? Or wait, why did she leave? Oh, yah. Because it hurt her that Inu-Yasha didn't have the guts to defend what he wanted.

"Why didn't you? I mean, I kind of wanted you to but you..."

"What the hell was I supposed to do Kagome? Object? Say no? To my brother? Yah know I do have SOME respect for him. He may not love me as much as I love him but I couldn't take something that belonged to him."

"What so now I'm his property?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what is it that you meant? TELL ME!"

Suddenly Inu-Yasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru. He ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome please tell me what's going on? Please?"

Someone else who had decided to join them interrupted them all.

"Isn't this sweet? So are you all going to say bye bye to Kagome now or later?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Naraku who was now pointing a very sharp spear her way. It glowed with a dark aura. It had some powerful magic in it. Naraku through at her. Kagome winced, ready to take it but it never made it to her. She heard a big thump on the ground. She looked hysterically at the lump on the floor. Sesshomaru? No! This can't be happening! IT JUST CAN'T! She looked desperately around for the Tensaiga she found it. Broken. The sword had tried to protect Sesshomaru but it had failed. Sesshomaru wasn't dead but had some serious injuries.

"IDIOT!"

Kagome turned and saw it was Inu-Yasha who had made that remark. Idiot. Sesshomaru didn't deserve that. It was more like courageous brave idiot. A crazy, courageous, brave idiot in love. She quickly dropped to her knees. Taking the bleeding man into her lap. She hugged him trying to keep him alive.

"Don't die on me, god don't die on me!"

"Kagome? Don't worry about me. As long as you're alright..."

"I am fine worry about yourself. Don't worry we'll try and get you to the castle as fast as we...ugghh."

"Oh no you won't!"

Naraku's arm had just grown ten feet bigger and had lifted Kagome up by the neck and was now pinning her to the tree with her feet off the ground. Naraku smiled.

"I knew Sesshomaru couldn't let his Kagome die, I made that spear especially for him. It was the same one I fished out of his father. He too died pathetically. Out of foolishness, love, and revenge. Revenge for his long lost wife who was murdered by a friggin 15-year-old half-breed. It was pathetic how he let her die. You couldn't do that could Sesshomaru? You couldn't let her just die? You think I'd kill something I love?"

Sesshomaru coughed up some blood.

"You...bastard!"

Naraku started to laugh but all of a sudden his hand was chopped off. That really caught his attention.

"I've had enough of you mocking my family and what it stands for. You think I'm going to let you kill my mother, father, and brother and let you get away with it? Not a chance. You aren't going to get Kagome either. You are sick a and twisted bastard and it'd be a shame to let you live."

Naraku ignored him and turned to Kagome. She was gasping for air still a bit out of breath from Naraku strangling her.

"Kagome, I'll let you live. I mean. Wouldn't it be a shame to let such a pretty face die? I don't think so. We need a lot more of you around. So I'll give you a last chance...will you marry me?"

Both Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru turned a bit to look at Kagome. Sesshomaru with more difficulty then Inu-Yasha. Kagome's face contorted in anger.

"I'd rather die."

"Fine. Have it your way. But I won't let you have the satisfaction of dieing. I'm going to make you live. But I'll make every day a reminder of me..."

Naraku grinned baring a fang. Sesshomaru gasped a bit for air. With the last amount of energy he could muster he called out to Inu-Yasha.

"Don't let him mark her! And please take care of her..."

Naraku knocked Kagome to the ground. She was now unconscious. Inu-Yasha wanted to cry as he watched his brother take his last breath. No, it wasn't happening. He wasn't dead. How could this happen? HOW?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I totally cried at the ending. But the story isn't over. We got quite a few left to go. –Tear- It's so sad...not a long chapter but I didn't want to put it ALL in one chapter.

Stats-

Words- 2, 284

Next Chapter? Unknown.


	20. Cry For Me

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha so razzberries to you! XD

Omigosh I'm trying to guess what some of you people are thinking about Sesshy leaving. And your prob wondering why I did it. 1. It was more interesting, 2. I wanted her to go with Inu-Yasha but I thought it would be too crushing and I didn't want Sesshomaru just to "get over" her. And also with him dead, it's going to part of my secret plan for the sequel! Don't worry; it was hard for me to that though. I was like nooo I can't do it but I hafta. I cried but I'm glad I got you guys to cry because he shows that I can actually put a lot of emotion in my fics. And for those of you wondering on what my next Fan-fiction when I'm done this one is going to be here's a summary.

Con Gone Wrong!

Summery: A Romantic comedy.

It's year 2007 and moneys tight for two friends. At the ages of 19 and 20 the two friends Kagome and Miroku con for a living.

Kagome and Miroku find the possibility for the con of the lifetime, that could leave them richer then ever thought possible. Leaving Kagome to seduce rich guy Sesshomaru by being a maid in the Sesshomaru's mansion. This is no problem for Kagome but the real problem will be trying to keep her hands off the rich man's suspicious brother. How will this turn out? Coming to soon!

So look forward to that!

And I understand we ARE talking about adults but seriously, I just turned 13 in may and what kind of perv would my friends think I was if I actually did put sex in it. Plus I'm not capable of that kinda stuff. Srry but just my impute. And if now people don't like my fic cuz I'm 13 that's just shallow. School starts tommorow for me so not a lot of time to write fanfics no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20- Cry for me

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"CRAP!"

Inu-Yasha now noticed that the Tenseiga was broken and he wouldn't be able to help his brother. He was gone. Inu-Yasha wanted to cry, wanted to give up. His last remaining family member had died. His own brother now dead. He noticed Naraku was going towards Kagome who was gaining a bit of consciousness to notice Naraku was after her. Wait, what did Sesshomaru say about marking? That could only mean...

"Don't you dare even try to rape her you dumb ass bastard!"

"I see you've figured out my plan yet you cannot stop me."

Kagome was now screaming bloody murder. She did NOT want to get raped by anyone, especially not Naraku. She got scared and started to run over to Inu-Yasha but Naraku got her first. He suddenly started to leave, Kagome in his arms.

"Try as you might Inu-Yasha, try and find her before it's to late."

"Kagome no!"

Inu-Yasha let out a cry of defeat. He had lost her. He had lost everything. He went over to his brothers' body, blood still coming from where the spear went through his stomach. Inu-Yasha pulled out the spear, deciding there was no point in living anymore because there was nothing to live for. Just as he lifted the spear over his shoulder to kill him self someone grabbed it and he heard it land somewhere in the bushes.

"Inu-Yasha you're so stupid."

"Miroku?"

Inu-Yasha turned around and Miroku was staring at him. Sango was over by Sesshomaru crying as she was inspecting the corps. His eyes came back to Miroku as Miroku started to shake him at the shoulders.

"Inu-Yasha WAKE UP! What happened and where is Kagome?"

"Naraku...he killed Sesshomaru, and took Kagome..."

"What the hell are you here for then? You have to rescue Kagome!"

Inu-Yasha's face contorted in pain as he buried his hands in his face. Why didn't he go after her? Why had he let this all happen? Sango came over trying to keep a calm voice to stop Inu-Yasha from doing anything else crazy, he nearly committed suicide and anything else gone wrong could send him off the cliff of sanity.

"Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru will be fine if you tell us where the Tenseiga is."

Inu-Yasha was having a hard time to talk. Trying to decide what words would be best. He smashed the ground with his fist. He was too damn confused to do anything straight but he had to help the situation. Then it came back to him.

"Tenseiga broke while trying to save Sesshomaru...He's gone forever now."

Sango's face sunk. She wanted to cry but knew it wouldn't help Inu-Yasha. She had known Sesshomaru for a while. He wasn't really SO bad once you get to know him. The only reason Sesshomaru was the way he was was because of Naraku. Everything was Naraku's fault. Nothing would be right until Naraku was dead. She had to get Inu-Yasha to go find Kagome and bring her home safely.

"Naraku's planning on permanently marking Kagome..."

Inu-Yasha's voice was soft. He was finally regaining what little control he had. He sighed. Trying to calm himself. If he went to Kagome now he would get himself and her killed. He'd do something reckless. He needed a few more minuets to gather himself. He had forgotten which way Kagome had gone so going blindly in any direction wouldn't help him. He slowly picked up the body of his dead brother. Miroku and Sango looking up at him with confusion. Inu-Yasha couldn't even look at them when he spoke.

"We don't know where Naraku is now, it would only be stupid to go randomly. He has Kagome the only thing he needs now is the Tetsuiaga. I'm sure we will find him on the way. Let's take Sesshomaru home and rest so we will be able to face Naraku when we have to."

Sango opened her mouth the protest. Who knew what Naraku could be doing to Kagome right now? But he was right. It would be stupid to go searching blindly. It would be better to run into him. They could begin searching for the sword tommorow. She got up and grabbed Miroku pulling him behind her as they all headed to the castle. A tear rolled down Inu-Yasha's cheek. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. He wanted to go get Kagome but he knew he was right. He'd have to wait to run into Naraku.

Once they all reached the castle people from the wedding who were waiting for everyone to get back were gasping and crying. None of this was expected to happen. Inu-Yasha sighed. No one could have expected it. Soon people left. One of Sesshomaru's friends came up to him.

"Now that your brother is dead you are now the Lord of the Western lands. You own the castle and you now have the duties and..."

"Shove it! I'm not in the mood."

Inu-Yasha didn't care about being a Lord now. All he cared about was his dead family member and Kagome who was as good as dead if he didn't find her soon. The man left in a huff, furious that he was shunned. Inu-Yasha sighed and went to the library and started to study the book about the great swords. He had to find it. Sango had come down.

"Inu-Yasha? I thought we were supposed to sleep!"

"Yah well you and Miroku need your sleep, I thought I could study a bit...I wonder what Kagome is doing right now..."

"I'm sure she's ok. Naraku wouldn't kill her just yet. I think he'd want to rub it in your face."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You are a fucking pig! I'd never sleep with you!"

Naraku smiled. Kagome's persistence was funny. He had been trying for a while now. He wouldn't dare rape her but no one else knew that. He still loved her. He'd just make her love him. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Kagome I hope you change your mind by tommorow."

He smiled before leaving Kagome alone in the room, locking the door. Kagome started to weep on the bed. She looked around the room. It was a nice room. Just as elegant as the one in Sesshomaru's castle. She was now sitting on a red queen sized bed. Naraku had taken her to his castle. She looked out the window. Maybe she could jump out of it? She looked down. Rocks lay everywhere. Naraku chose a great room to hide her in. She couldn't escape. There was a door that lead to the bathroom. Maybe she could kill herself? No, she started to mentally slap herself. How could she think that? Inu-Yasha was surely on his way to get her. She gulped. Hopefully he would come soon. She once again started to weep. Her lost fiancé Sesshomaru was all right right? No, he couldn't be. The last time she saw him he was dead and the Tenseiga was broken. All hope for him was lost. She started to cry harder. She suddenly not only missed him, but her family, her friends...Inu-Yasha... she wanted to see them all. She'd never gotten into this if her mother hadn't done what she had 16 years ago. Kagome's one deepest darkest secret. She tried. She remembered it exactly how her mother had told her last year...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's mom looked nervous as she sat Kagome down. She had asked Kagome if she could tell her something.

"_Kagome, I have something to tell you..."_

"_What is it mom?"_

"_Kagome, you are special. Very special though you may not notice it. I am not your real mother..."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Your dad and I aren't your real parents. We adopted you when you were small from a couple that couldn't take care of you. Your mother was a powerful priestess, and your father a priest. We were friends of your parents. When your parents both died in a battle my husband and I took it as our duty to care for you. You were one at the time."_

_Her "mother" gave a weak smile._

"_That's why you turned out so beautiful, so smart, so powerful yet you haven't noticed it yet."_

_Kagome was speechless. She was a miko? This was too much._

"_It has been prophesied you shall be a great priestess of our time. Now that you're becoming a woman and leaving we needed to tell you. Your powers are going to start becoming evident and you shall be prey for evil. You need to use your power for good..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That was a month before she met Sesshomaru. She found out she was a great miko, yet she didn't see how she could have any power and soon forgot. She suddenly understood what had happened when a pink light had shot from her hand and hurt Naraku. Remembering this she felt safer as she lied down on the bed and started to fall asleep. She could try and protect herself. And the best part was no one knew this secret of hers. She hadn't told anyone knowing people would use her for her powers if she ever got any.

Kagome awoke and felt something at the edge of her bed. She opened an eye and noticed it was Naraku. She kicked him off the bed. He wasn't really paying attention and fell to the floor growling. Kagome chuckled. She had suddenly found a lot of confidence in herself and courage. Naraku got up and gritted his teeth restraining from inflicting some serious pain on Kagome.

"I see your up?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm sleeping."

Once again Naraku growled. How dare she treat him that way? Who did she think she was talking to?

"Put this on and come down for breakfast. One of my servants will come and lead you to the dinning room when I am ready for you."

Naraku threw an odd black and dark purple kimono at her. As soon as Naraku left Kagome stood up and unfolded the kimono. No obi.

"Damn him."

She put it on. The neckline went down to where her bra met in the middle. She felt skanky. The kimono outlined every curve of her body. Naraku would seriously pay for this. She went into the bathroom and saw some make up and stuff to get ready. She sighed as she brushed her hair and put some makeup on, not much, just some mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow. She pulled her hair up in chopsticks. She looked nice but she never wanted to look nice for Naraku. Then it hit her. Naraku wasn't trying to kill her. He would have already, especially after those remarks she had said before. She had to watch herself. Naraku didn't have a lot of nerve and patients; he would hurt her if she kept it up.

Meanwhile Naraku came down the stairs grumbling.

"Ungrateful wench! She's lucky I haven't destroyed her yet."

A sat down and waited a bit before he decided it was time to get Kagome. He grabbed one of the maids' arms.

"Miki? Could you please get Kagome now?"

The maid nodded obediently and bowed before leaving.

"Yes, master Naraku."

Kagome heard a knock at the door. She went to open it expecting the maid who was supposed to be sent to get her. She had been right as she opened the door and a young girl her age bowed before her.

"Master Naraku wishes your presence at the table."

Kagome stared at the girl and lifted her head.

"Miki?! Why are...what is going on?"

The girl once again bowed her head.

"I cannot talk now Kagome, please, follow me so I don't get in trouble! If Naraku finds out I know you and we talk we are both in trouble."

Kagome nodded and followed Miki down the halls to a big room where a table was. Kagome sat at the other end of Naraku. As she came a smile unfolded on his lips.

"Kagome you look stunning in that kimono as I thought you would."

Kagome felt like going over and cussing him out but decided to lull him into a fake sense of security, delay her from being killed until Inu-Yasha showed up.

"Thank-you Master Naraku."

Naraku grew excited. Did she call him MASTER Naraku? That was fast. He decided that bringing her along would be fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: **Grin grin sparkles sparkles** I'm so happy! I finished the whole story on Friday but then noticed it was one chapter and it was still 1,000 words long. So I thought I'd be the worst writer in the world if I posted that so I came up with THIS! Ta da! I was thinking of making this the sequel but naw. Now the ending is farrrr away, well, not that far but its ok! Maybe even going to a...30th chapter! Aren't you happy? Right? Right? I love all of your reviews! I'm so glad you cried cuz...shhhh but so did I!


	21. She wasn’t the same as She Dared Not

Authors note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Seriously the "I do not own..." thing is so overrated I mean, if it didn't belong to someone else why would it be on ? Whatever, I'm finally writing another chapter, sorry, it's because of homework and stuff. I'm in grade 8 now! Yay, not. Ok, so some of you may or may not have noticed but I HAVE changed the first chapter, because I am going to be re-writing a lot of chapters if you read the authors note at the top of chapter 1.... so yah! Happy reading! (What are the odds of Kagome falling in love with Naraku?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 21: She wasn't the same as She Dared Not

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku paused, no, it couldn't have happened so fast. But he had dated her for 2 month's and he knew by now she wouldn't back down from anything. Kagome was stubborn. This was so unlike her. He dismissed the feeling and went on eating breakfast without a word. He noticed Kagome stare at the people around the table a bit before eating. There was Kagura, who was scowling slightly at Kagomes presence. Kagome then started to eat slowly. Kagome didn't want to eat what was in front of her but hunger took over and she started to eat. She noticed Naraku smile slightly when he watched her eat. She felt like scoffing but knew to hold her piece, if she let go now her plan wouldn't work. And anyways, she noticed he was conforming to the idea that she was on his side. Maybe she could stay alive long enough to go to Sesshomaru's funeral. She was suddenly once more filled with feelings of sorrow for her departed fiancé. And now she was bowing down to the man that had killed him. It was too much. Maybe she should just die with Sesshomaru. Wasn't that what was supposed to happen? Till death do us part... or maybe not. There was still Inu-Yasha though... all these feelings and thoughts were only confusing her and depressing her even more.

"You shall be escorted to your quarters once again."

"Yes, master Naraku..." Kagome answered solemnly as she got up and stared at the floor. She slowly followed Miki once more out of the room.

Naraku frowned. She wasn't the same. When she first started going out with him she had been all happy and her usual self, but after a while she slowly became more distant, it was like he was suffocating her. She'd flinch if he'd touch her. She was withdrawn and quite. She wasn't the same. She was acting the same way she had before. He hated her when she was like that. Unfortunately he hardly ever got to see her when she was normal. He sighed in exasperation. He'd have to properly earn her trust.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome pulled Miki into the room. She sat her on the bed.

"Miki, why are you here? Oh right... your not supposed to talk to me..."

The other girls face brightened a bit.

"Actually Naraku said I should stay with you and keep you company while you're here. I'm going to be your personal maid. Didn't you hear him at the table when he was done?"

Kagome shook her head. No she hadn't, how could she have? She had been to busy wallowing in her own self-pity. Kagome's face also brightened at the thought of having her old friend around her in her time of need. Miki... she had been Kagome's best friend since they were little. There were three of them. Miki, Kagome, and Rin. But unfortunately something happened and Miki and Rin suddenly disappeared. They had lived in the nearby village and when wolves had attacked the village they were all thought to be dead. How Kagome had wept the day of her friends passing. She had only been 13 at the time.

"So... why are you here? How come..."

"Shhh, I'll explain everything. Don't waste your breath for an hour asking questions. I'll answer a lot of some that you'd want to know and if you have any more questions you can ask at the end," Kagome nodded. "Good. Now first of all, the village was attacked but at that time Rin and me were playing in the field nearby. We wandered around until we came upon an old couple that took care of us. They were also taking care of a boy named Kohaku. We lived until we were 15 when we had to go find jobs. Unluckily Naraku was hiring at the time. We were desperate though. Kohaku, Rin, and I are maids. We take care of this castle." Miki started to cry. She hugged Kagome. "I'm so glad I can see you again!"

Kagome willingly hugged her friend back. It had been a long time. She let go and studied her old friend. She had shoulder length straight black hair. She wore a simple blue kimono. Kagome then stared into her friends hazel eyes. It certainly had been a long time. She hugged Miki once more. Not only had Miki been able to get everything off of Kagome's mind, but had also cheered her up. Tears soon fell from Kagome's own eyes. Miki looked the same, but she wasn't. She had changed a lot in 4 years. They would have time to talk during the day.

"Now about you Kagome, how do you know Naraku?"

Kagome's face went pale, she felt a faint coming on but she resisted.

"I, uhh, dated him when I was 15. But as you know Naraku it only lasted 2 months. I couldn't stand to be around him. I was getting married when Naraku barged in, killed my fiancé, nearly marked me, and nearly killed me and my fiancé's brother."

"Yah, Naraku isn't one for compromising."

Kagome let out a little chuckle. It was true. She heard a knock at the door and turned around as the door opened. Both girls had their eyes glued to the door. Soon Naraku could be seen. His long black hair and blue Kimono in sight. His face was expressionless. Had heard their conversation? No, he'd be mad if he had. It had to be something else. As soon as Kagome caught glimpse of Naraku she stared at her hands that were placed in her lap.

"I wish to speak to Lady Kagome." The cold words escaped Naraku's mouth.

Kagome sensed Naraku approach as Miki left the room. Naraku set out a hand and pulled Kagomes' face up to look at him. She stared for a moment before averting her gaze to the wall.

"Look at me." Naraku demanded as frigidly as he had demanded Miki to leave the room a moment before.

Kagome slowly turned her head to look at Naraku. Naraku could see fear in her eyes. He could only imagine what was going through her head. Kagome wanted to turn away so badly. What was he going to do to her now? She no longer felt able to retaliate. Somehow just being around Naraku had made her fall over in defeat. She felt like crying. She wanted Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru or Inu-Yasha. But neither would come just out of the blue.

"Why do you fear me? I have yet to cause you any harm."

Kagome didn't say anything, speechless out of dread.

"Answer me!" Naraku gritted through his teeth.

Kagome felt like screaming for him not to touch her. To tell him, why shouldn't she be afraid of him? But she knew better. She always knew better.

"It's the way you are...." Kagome's words were barely audible but easy enough for a Hanyou to hear. Naraku clenched his free hand. He finally let go of Kagome's face.

"Get up!"

Kagome gulped before obediently getting up. She was still wearing that stupid kimono he had made her wear. She felt so uncomfortable. She had always been a modest girl. Naraku started to speak.

"What if I _looked _like Sesshomaru? Would you be able to tell the difference between your Sesshomaru-sama and I? Would you fall for me then?"

Naraku didn't make it sound too much like he was asking her; it was like he was demanding. Kagome suddenly felt a climax, a breaking point of rage at Naraku. Something in her had suddenly given her courage and power. Her face distorted in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?! OF COURSE I WOULD KNOW MY OWN SESSHOMARU-SAMA! I LOVE HIM!"

Naraku grinned devilishly.

"...Or how about if I looked like... Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome froze. Her courage and power disappearing fast. Her face sunk. How did he know about Inu-Yasha? She tried to show some confusion, trying to hide the understanding in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Inu-Yasha is just a friend!"

"Really? But let me put it this way. It's your love of Inu-Yasha that killed Sesshomaru."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome's voice was once again becoming strained and scared. She hadn't done anything wrong. Had she? No, Sesshomaru never knew...

"I know you left the wedding because you wanted Inu-Yasha to come after you..."

"YOUR' LYING!"

"Shut-up, I am not done... But because of your need of Inu-Yasha to come after you, Sesshomaru of course followed. And I was waiting for you. Waiting for Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. And then I killed him, thanks to your luring. Is that how you treat your loved ones? By killing them?"

Kagome eyes grew wide in horror. It was true... If only she hadn't gone into the woods... How could she be so stupid? She fell to her knees in defeat crying, she put her hands over her ears trying to drain out Naraku's voice, but his words were still in her head. She had killed Sesshomaru.

"No... No... NO!"

"Yes Kagome, you did. I pity Sesshomaru. But when you become my mate nothing of the sort will ever happen. I'll kill Inu-Yasha. Your going to end up getting him killed to because I have plans for you."

Kagome once again looked up with anger boiling in her blood.

"NEVER! Please... I beg of you... don't touch Inu-Yasha!"

Naraku laughed cruelly at the girl on the floor.

"No woman of mine shall think of any other man."

Kagome wished to protest, she was not his woman nor would ever be, but couldn't in fear. Sure she had Miko powers but they couldn't get rid of her human emotions, and plus, her powers weren't working perfectly. She hadn't learned how to harness the power within. Naraku turned around and headed out the door. Barking spitefully at Miki to go and help Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt a warm pair of arms around her. It was Miki. Kagome liberally accepted, weeping.

"It's all my fault..."

"It's going to be Ok Kagome, it's going to be ok.... hopefully."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Calm down Inu-Yasha! I thought you were being mature about the situation."

"Yah, I wasn't thinking at the time. I just didn't wanna freak you guys out."

"Don't lie! You know you actually meant to act proper."

And Sango and Inu-Yasha kept on arguing while Miroku rolled his eyes. Inu-Yasha had finally figured out the gravity of the conversation tuning in sometimes to hear a "No, I wont calm down!" from Inu-Yasha or a "You are being so immature Inu-Yasha!" from Sango. It was like to children arguing. Finally Miroku felt it was his duty and but in.

"Shut up! ALL of you! Arguing and blaming yourself isn't going to bring Sesshomaru or Kagome back. We have to all be mature about this and start thinking or we might as well think of Kagome dead."

Both Sango and Inu-Yasha blinked at Miroku's outburst. They had forgotten he was even there while they were bickering.

"But..."

"No buts Inu-Yasha! You have to grow up. We need to figure out where the Tetsuiaga is as fast as we can so not only can we get the sword from Naraku and get Kagome back. Isn't that what you want?"

Inu-Yasha slowly nodded his head. It was exactly what he wanted. It was his fault that Kagome got captured in the first place. Sure, he HAD been acting mature about it all but he finally realized what the odds were. It was all over... Suddenly everyone heard a shriek come from the dungeons. They all ran down to where the scream had come from. It was from the room Sesshomaru's body had been lying. Inu-Yasha saw a maid, pale and ready to faint.

"What's wrong Suki?"

They maid slowly pointed a finger towards an empty floor nearby.

"The body of our Lord Sesshomaru is not here."

Sango and Miroku made it there in time to hear the maid, Suki, say those words. They all gasped. How could that be? He was dead? Or...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku laughed as he watched Kagura reach the castle gates with a body in hand. Kagura groaned slightly.

"Man, he's heavy. What do you want with him though?"

Naraku grinned.

"A sword did break, that much is true. But it wasn't Tensaiga."

Kagura stared with intrest and confusion.

"You see, Sesshomaru thought that if he was unable to fight. Kagome would surely die; he wanted to die with her. The sword that broke was Tokigin."

"So master Naraku... Where's?"

Naraku smiled.

"Tensaiga? Good question. I have it. I took it from the castle before I left with Kagome. She was unconscious so she didn't find out. Things are about to get interesting..."

Kagura started to laugh with Naraku as they headed into the castle, the body of the once great Lord Sesshomaru dragging along with them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Don't kill me for it being late, I did update it, just.... I updated the first chapter...keh! Sorry but school got me suffocated. And my Internet is being REALLY stupid and kicking me off and sometimes letting me on. It makes me mad, grrrr. Once again, sorry!


End file.
